Unexpected results
by Meagra Solace
Summary: With a saiyan community living on earth and the loving support of both his parents Gohan has grown up with people like him now he and his friends find themselves in a very troubling fix: going to high school. Will be a G/V. rating may change later on
1. Intro

Well hello everyone and thank you for reading my story.

Important Notice: I don't own DBZ. I wish I did, I really wish I did.

I would like to thank Shia who finally got me so far as to write this story, I have been carrying this around in my head for months now and with her encouragement I now get to put it down on paper, so to speak. I always wondered how different Gohan would have been if there were more Saiyans around, especially more Saiyans his own age.

Before I begin there are some things I feel that I need to explain since it clear up some things in this story.

First of this is a slight AU story most of the events will have taken place as in the series but here and there something's will differ in my story as it have an effect on the characters.

The first change is with Vegeta. In my story he was much older when Freeza took him and destroyed planet Vegeta. He was around 16 years of age and as such he was raised and trained to be the next ruler of his people, because of this he isn't as cold as he is in the series and has a much stronger sense protection to his people.

The second is the number of Saiyan's to have survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Most of these have found their way to earth shortly after the cell games. There are now about 200 saiyan families living on earth. Most of these work of planet as mercenaries. Due to this there are about 50 teenagers in Gohan's age group. There are also a lot of younger ones in the 8 and younger club.

The most notable of the teenage scene is "The 5" as they are known to the rest of the Z group and saiyan community. They are the ones that always take the lead and get into the most trouble. First is Gohan who is the leader of the group.

Second is Valla, she is the daughter of Brolly and the dark Fay sorceress KaVal. She had a twin sister who was murdered along with her mother and the rest of their people when Brolly's father destroyed the planet they lived on. Valla was the only survivor of that, due to the fact that at the last moment her mother cast a spell that teleported her of the planet and to earth. Valla blames herself for the death of her family and people. She arrived on earth about 2 moths before the androids appeared. Krillian found her and as she was severely traumatised she refused to talk to any one but Krillian and later 18. After the Cell games Krillian and 18 adopted Valla. She, Gohan and Lime became good friends when 18 suggested that they talk to each other over the death of their parents. 6 Months after the Cell games Valla found her mothers spell book that her mother had sent with her, in her grief and depression she decided to cast a spell that would remove her saiyan blood and turn her into a pure blooded Fay. The spell went awry and instead of removing her saiyan side the spell turned Krillian, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Lime into Saiyans.

The third member of the group is Lime a year after the Cell games, Lime's grandfather died of natural causes. 18 and Krillian decided to adopt Lime as well, since she and Valla had become as close as sister.

Fourth is Perigus. His mother is Fruta who is Vegeta's cousin and his father is a saiyan scientist named Patat. They arrived on earth a year and 6 months after the Cell games along with a large group of saiyans looking for a new world to live. Perigus takes after his father in that he is also scientific inclined. The four along with Shento and Flow (Tien and Launch's twin son and daughter) was tutored by Chi-Chi for most of the time.

The fifth member of the group joined the gang a year before the story starts. Miria Trunks had returned from the alternate timeline on the command of his mother just before she died from cancer. A difference between my story and the show is that Trunks is about 2 years younger than in the show. So now he and Gohan is the same age. The 5 have spent their time when not studying with Chi-Chi training with Vegeta or Goku and learning about their saiyan heritage.

Next up is the brats of the apocalypse or also called the brats from hell by the Z gang and saiyan community. They are young Trunks, Goten, Marron (I have made Marron older she is 6 in this story also remember she is half saiyan), Bardock (he is the son of Raditz and Snow. He is 5 years old.) and last but not least Citra she is Perigus's younger sister she is also 6.

Also the most important difference in my story is that Goku never spoke to the group at the lookout when they wanted to wish him back to live. It was in fact King Kai that told the Z warriors not to wish Goku back to live. When ask why not, he refused to answer the question. This affected Gohan rather intensely and he fell into a bleak depression, blaming himself for Goku's death. A year after the Cell games Goku returned to the land of the living along with Raditz and Turles. Goku never spoke about what had happen in the other world or how he returned to live but it had change him, he was still Goku but now he had all of his memories of Kakkarot also be had more his attitude as well. He is still good hearted and happy go lucky but he isn't as naïve and is slightly darker than he used to be.

Raditz met Snow (remember her from Dragonball) and they got married shortly after meeting.

All the saiyans have their tails.

Okay this is the background of my story if you have any questions please feel free to ask me. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to well suggest I'm always open to new ideas also I will give the credit if I use an idea.

And also Valla and KaVal belong to Shia. She has generously allowed me to borrow them for this story. So please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Dragon Ball Z (but I can dream about owning it)

Unexpected Results

Chapter 1: Sundae afternoon reflections.

Gohan sighed softly as he leaned his head against the sitting room window. Closing his eyes he listen to the soft music that drifted on the air, Lime had put on a Nora Jones CD and he had to admit it fitted the mood of the room perfectly. Outside the window the rain was falling in a soft drizzle, cloaking the landscape in a hazy blur. On the inside bodies were strewn lazily across the various couches and chairs that littered the space. On the carpet in the middle of the room were a pile that consisted out of a complicated knot of arms, leg and tails of the little ones that had fallen asleep in the middle of their wrestling match.

"A zennie for your thoughts" a soft voice asked behind him. A smile touched his lips as he turned his head to look at the black and red haired girl standing slightly behind him.

"Just thinking back over the years. Do you know that it was exactly 12 years ago today that Raditz game to earth for the first time and tried to kidnap me. Now look at him." Gohan waved a hand at a chair standing in the corner of the room. Valla smiled at the scene Gohan had pointed out. Raditz was sitting in the chair fast asleep with Snow curled up on his lap, his tail and one arm was wrapped securely around his mate's waist. "If you had told me back then that he will be living on earth as a happily married man with a kid and running the local observatory and will have sundae lunches with us, I would have told you that you are insane."

Chuckling lightly Valla uncurled her tail languidly and turned to rest her arms on the windowsill. "Well same can be said for most of the people in this room. Look at my parents or Bulma and Vegeta for instance, if anyone had told them that they will be here today, they probably would have died laughing" Valla replied cocking her head slightly at the picture that the rest of the room provided.

Turning his head to take in the rest of the room Gohan was hard pressed to not burst out laughing. 18 were sitting on one of the couches reading a book while Krillian was asleep next to her with his head resting on her shoulder. Vegeta was sitting stiffly on the other couch a small scowl gracing his face while Bulma was curled up next to him tightly clutching his arm while she was whispering something to him, every now and then he would whisper back a reply. Goku and Chi-Chi mirrored Raditz and Snow from across the room. While Fruta, Patat, Lime, Perigus and Mirai was playing some sort of card game quietly at the kitchen table. All in all it was the perfect picture of a warm loving lazy family sundae afternoon.

"You're right, no-one could have for seen this or would have believed it if they were told. And you know what after all the battles and struggles and pain and suffering I think that all of this is well deserved."

"Yeah we all deserve some happiness. None of us ever had it easy, but we always manage to come through. Look at your parents for example." Valla said as she settles herself more comfortable next to Gohan.

Looking at his parents Gohan nodded sadly "That's true but my dad was never the same again."

Placing a hand on Gohan shoulder Valla thought for a while before she replied "Honey none of us was the same after that day. But it was not your fault or your mistake it was merely one of those things that happed. Besides your father found his way back. We both know that nothing would ever have kept him from his family. He loves all of you far too much for that and besides" She continued with a smile "didn't we get over the whole it is 'my fault phase' years ago?"

Looking down at her Gohan had to smile "You are right and I am over the whole blaming myself stage."

"So why then the sad sigh" Valla asked looking at Gohan with her storm grey eyes. She could pass as a pure blood saiyan until you look into her eyes, there her Fay blood stood out and screamed at you. Her eyes weren't blue or blue grey, but a true dark grey with no hint of any other colour.

"I don't know. I guess it's just the rain and maybe a little bit of boredom." Gohan replied with a shrug he didn't know why he had sighed he just felt a bit melancholy.

Valla looked at him with mock horror, "Please don't let your mother or Vegeta hear that or else we'll end up with twice as much homework and doubled training session"

Gohan burst out laughing feeling better "Don't worry I won't. You know you always know what to say to make me laugh."

"So feeling better?" Valla asked idly her tail slowly curling around her waist. Gohan looked at her tail; he was always fascinated by its colouring, red at the tip fading into black at the base. His own tail was the standard dark brown. The only others with coloured tails were Bulma with her blue tail and Trunks and Miria Trunks with their lavender coloured tails.

"You know what, I do feel better, come on let's go and join the others" he replied as he pushed himself away from the window and moved to the kitchen.

"Go on I'll join you just now" Valla replied as she turned to look out the window again muttering under her breath so that none of the sensitive saiyan ears could hear her "We should enjoy this time because I can feel an ill wind blowing from afar" with that she turned to join Gohan and her friends in the kitchen for a game of cards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So there you have it that is the first chapter.

Next time Gohan will find out that he is going to school. How will he handle it?

So please Review and tell me what you think and whether it is good or bad.

I welcome constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Dragon ball Z

**Unexpected results**

~ Thoughts~

"Speech"

{Bond}

**Chapter 2: Of morning conversation and future plans **

"Brother Wake up, wake up, wake uuuuuuup!" This screaming could be heard accompanying the sound of wood creaking and deep groaning as Goten bounced up and down on the bed in which Gohan was desperately trying to get a bit of more sleep. "Mom says if you don't get up like right now you are going to be in trouble" Goten sing-songed, enjoying the moment to the fullest. "So you have to get up, get up, get up now" This was all accompanied by gleeful bouncing.

Groaning to himself and silently cursing his brother who was far too energetic for this early in the morning Gohan slowly opened his eyes and gradually manage to sit up. "I'm up. I'm up all ready. Jeez were do you get all this energy from this early in the morning?" Gohan asked through a yawn.

"Its not early its 9 o clock all ready, and Mom said you have to come down for breakfast now, the others will be over at 10 for our lessons" Goten replied with a huge smile plastered onto his face still bouncing up and down. Deciding to save his bed from earthquake Goten, Gohan grab the child and jump out from bed while holding on to the struggling child. He stalked over to the window and dropped his brother from his second floor window. Closing the shutters behind him he walked over to his closet to grab a training gi before heading for the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen 15min later, he saw his parents and little brother sitting at the table obviously waiting for him so that they could have breakfast. Running his hand through his still slightly damp hair he smiled nervously. "Sorry Mom, I think I broke my alarm clock again."

Looking at her oldest son the Son matriarch just shook her head before gesturing for him to take a seat. "Morning Gohan, I kind of figure that is was something like that. Oh and before we go any further what did I tell you about throwing your brother out of your window?"

Gohan swallowed apprehensively and looked to his father for help, but seeing Goku grin at him with just a slightly evil smile he knew he wasn't getting any help from him this morning. "Morning Dad," he decided to greet his dad before he answered his mother hoping to delay the inevitable.

"Morning son, now quit stalling and answer your mother, mmm" Goku replied, although Goku was good hearted and loved his family more than anything in the world every now and then Kakkarot would enjoy seeing his son sweat. He told himself that it taught the boy humility.

With a sigh Gohan turned to his mother, "Well you told me not to throw him out of my window, you didn't say anything about dropping him." Gohan responded he knew that this would cause him trouble, most likely getting hit over the head with one of his mothers cooking utensils but he just couldn't help himself. It was a bit like a moth being drawn to a flame, it knew it would get burned but it just couldn't help itself.

Chi-Chi looked at her son with a minute frown gracing her features and then much to the disbelieve of the male members of the household actually laughed. "That is true I never said you couldn't drop him did I? Well Gohan from now on you can't drop or throw your brother out of the window, okay?" Not believing his good luck Gohan was more than happy to agree.

Looking at his family Goku smiled "Well now that that is cleared up lets eat."

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was just before 10 o clock and Gohan and Goten was helping Chi-Chi put away the last of the cleaned breakfast dishes, when Gohan felt several ki's converging on the Son household from different directions. "Ah it seems that everyone is actually on time today" Chi-Chi replied pleased as she dried her hands on her apron while she walked outside to await her students. Trailing behind their mother the boys stood behind her as they watch their friends and fellow students arrive.

The first to land was Valla, Lime and Marron. They in turn were followed shortly by Perigus, Mirai, Trunks and Citra shortly after that Raditz with a very sleepy Bardock landed next to the house. "Good morning Chi."

"Good morning, Raditz. How are you today?" Chi-Chi replied turning to face her brother-in-law.

Raditz ran his hand through his hair and shrugged, "I'm fine, but can you tell Kakkarot that I have to cancel our spar this afternoon. Snow needs me to help her at the clinic today. The new equipment she has ordered will arrive today and she needs me to help move it."

Chi-Chi nodded "Sure no problem I will have Goku bring Braddock over when they are finished."

"Thanks Chi" Raditz replied as he took off heading back to the village where he and Snow lived.

Turning back to the teens and children before her Chi-Chi clapped her hands, "Well come along you lot lets get started," with that she ushered the group into the house the teens headed to the kitchen while the chibi's headed for the living room.

{Goku can you please come to the kitchen? I need you to keep an eye on The 5 while I give the chibi's their lesson} Chi-Chi sent through the bond to her mate, she kept the rest of her thoughts well shielded though. She felt his assent as she walk into the kitchen were the 5 had taken up places around the table. "I have a few tests that I want you to do today. Once you finished that you can have the rest of the day of. Goku has agreed to supervise." As she handed out the tests Goku walked into the kitchen. Looking at his mate he wondered what she was up too. She never shielded her thoughts from him unless she was planning something devious. After handing out the last test she turned to Goku before leaving the kitchen. "Oh honey, Raditz said that he has to cancel this afternoon, he has to help Snow." Turning her head to look over her shoulder she said to the group sitting at the table, "No cheating now" and with that she left to start the children's lesson for the day.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Man Gohan is your mother feeling ill or something? That was the easiest test she has ever given us" Perigus asked sounding rather perplex as he turned onto his back to look at the rest of the group flying behind him. The teens had managed to finish all the tests in less than an hour. Which if they were honest with themselves was most definitely a first. Chi-Chi's test were known through out the land for being the most difficult to complete.

Now the group was heading over to Capsule Corp. and in particular hanger number 4A. This is where The 5 spends most of their time when not studying or training. Now what was in hanger number 4A that would captivate and hold almost all of the group's rather meagre free time? Well it was their dreams of the future made reality. Landing in front of the huge hanger door the group entered through a small side door. Flicking the light switch next to the door the 5 turned to stare at the beauty sitting in front of them and like every time they entered here they smiled. Sitting in the middle of the hanger was the Hybrid.

The Hybrid was a spaceship, but not just any spaceship. No it was their ship. They had designed and build it. With 3 geniuses in the group, drawing up the plans had been easy. The hardest part had been, getting the money to build it, but again with 3 geniuses on the group and 2 very determined young women nothing had stood in the way of their dream. Gohan and Perigus had worked for Bulma at CC and when Mirai had joined them last year he had bought into their plans and had also gotten a job from his mother to earn an income for the ship.

Valla and Lime had rather quickly realised that working at CC was not for them. It was not that they were not as smart as the boys (being taught by Chi-Chi can do wonders for your IQ) it was just that neither of them was even the least bit scientific inclined. So after a lot of conversations and thinking and talking to 18 the girls had started a fashion brand. They had both realised that they had excellent fashion sense and both of them were artistically inclined and so Hybrid Fashions was born. It had started of small but in less than a year it had grown into a small fashion empire. Now any teen who was anyone in Satan, West and South City wore Hybrid Fashion. After the fashion house had become too big for the 2 girls to manage in their very limited free time, they had turned to their mother and 18 had taken over the running of the business. It was the best choice the 2 girls could ever have made. 18 had taken Hybrid Fashions and expanded it tremendously. Now the girls only designed the new ranges and left the business side to their mother.

And so the 5 had managed to obtain a rather large fortune between them. This had gone first and fore most into their ship, the rest being split between investments and securing certain luxuries.

Now what do 5 teenagers want with a space ship? Well the truth be told, it had to do with their plans for the future. Although al 5 loved earth they had no desire to spend all of their lives on the planet. When Lime who was the youngest turned 18 in 16 months time the entire group would be legal adults in saiyan culture. Their plans were to take their ship and work of world as mercenaries and explores with their base on earth. So they had come together and had built the Hybrid. Well they were still working on it. It was about 4/5 complete.

Looking at the outside of the ship Gohan frowned with discontentment. The ship was a sickly grey white colour with strange patterns in dull black, a muddy pale yellow and a dirty brownish red. The patterns covered almost the entire ship only about a 1/10 of the top of the ship was not covered in the pattern. He had to admit the pattern was striking and compelling but the colours just put him of totally. It was ugly. Valla noticing Gohan's frown turned to look him full in the face, "Oh cheer up, when the spells are complete and activated it will look better. I promise you"

Turning back to the ship Valla smiled rather pleased with herself. It had taken months to work out the spells that would compliment the technology of the ship. She had spent hours pouring over her birth mother's spell book and even more time spent with Baba, Dende, Mr. Popo and even Piccolo. But in the end it had been worth it. She had manage to draw up spell of protection, shielding spells, deflection spells, hell she even had healing and good luck spells worked into the design. She was completely honest with herself, she was now where near the sorceress her mother had been, hell while she was being honest when it come to spell knowledge she was a mere apprentice but what made the little bit of knowledge that she did have so potent was the power she could pour into those spells. The power of a super saiyan. That was her edge. She had learned quite by accident that she could channel her ki into her spells, making them more potent. Most of the time she didn't bother with the abilities of her Fay side. She was more saiyan than Fay, but every now and then she found that it did come in handy.

Shaking her out of her reverie she lifted of the ground and floated to the top of the ship, there she assumed a meditation position that Piccolo had taught her and began the rather slow and painful process of blending and bonding the next spell onto the ships surface.

Lime having noticed that Valla has started with her work headed along with Perigus and Gohan into the ship. Mirai was sitting outside the ship at one of the computer consoles working on the program of the navigation system.

The ship consisted out of three decks. The top deck was a training area containing 2 gravity rooms and the medical lab that held 3 regen tanks. The middle deck was the control room, the recreation room and the living quarters. There were 5 living suites; each suite contained a bedroom and a bathroom. It was not big but it was spacious enough so that one would not feel claustrophobic. The bottom deck contained the kitchen, the science lab and the storage space and a work room where one could work on various pieces of equipment. All in all it was perfect for the 5 of them. Gohan headed to the top deck to start working on the second gravity room while Lime headed to the kitchen. She was going to start on the lay out of the kitchen today. Perigus headed for the control room were wires where strewn all over the floor. Picking up his tool kit he wiggled himself under one of the consoles and started the process of wiring the console to the rest of the ship.

As the 5 started their work like they did so many times before they quickly forget about the world outside of hanger 4A.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So want to know what the test was that Chi-Chi gave them. Well stayed tuned then.

So please tell review and tell me what you think. Pretty please with sugar on top.

Oh to Firefly07: Thank you so much for pointing that out. I have fixed it and humbly beg your forgiveness for making such a big mistake. Hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I did own it I would not be teaching incompetent morons how to paint.

~ Thoughts~

"Speech"

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 3: Plotting parents and badly made bargains**

"How could she do this to me? Me, her own son? I mean I am a saiyan for crying out loud, not some snot nose weakling! And what's more, it's not like I will learn anything. This is ridicules I have done that level of work when I was 8. And my father, that back stabbing traitor, he is actually going along with this insanity. Do you know what he told me? Well do you? He told me that it will built character. Character! Hah! Oh man what am I going to do?" Gohan finished his ranting, sinking onto the couch and rested his head on his hands. The remaining members of the 5 turned to look at each other warily. None of them was quite sure what was going on. They had been working on the Hybrid like they did every Saturday morning when Gohan had stormed into the hanger, so angry that he was actually powered up to super saiyan. Before any of them could get a word out, to ask what had brought him to this state of rage, he had started ranting.

The silence that had filled the hanger after Gohan's rant grew rather heavy and oppressive. "G-man. Hmm we. Aah that is to say. What we." Perigus struggled to find the words that what was needed to discover what had brought their friend to such a state. After all everyone knew that you don't mess with an angry Gohan. It could be painful. It could be destructive. Kami knows it could be deadly.

Rolling her eyes and pushing a stuttering Perigus out of the way, Lime turned to Gohan. Placing her hands on her hips she tilted her head to the side and uncurled her tail. Waving it slowly in front of Gohan's face to draw his attention to her and away from what was obviously making his blood boil, she asked "So Gohan, now mind telling the rest of us what the fuck has gotten you so upset?"

Mirai winced. That was not the most diplomatic way, but then again this was Lime. Lifting his head from his hands Gohan looked at the anxious 4 standing in a half circle in front of him. He noticed that Perigus had crushed the computer chip that he was working on before Gohan had stormed in. All 4 had come running when he had burst into the hanger, interrupting the jobs they were busy with. Lime and Valla was spattered with paint, while Mirai was still holding the soldering iron he had been using. Releasing a sigh he powered down and leaned back into the couch, slowly and with great effort allowing his muscles to relax. "High school" He replied darkly, as if those two words explained everything.

"What do you mean high school?" Perigus asked with a rather perplexed expression on his face.

"Oh shit. It's the deal isn't it? " A very pale Valla inquired softly from the teen sitting on the couch.

Gohan just nodded, feeling moderately sick. The week had gone fine. It had in fact gone perfectly well and normal, just like any other week. Tuesday they had spent the morning training with his dad and Vegeta in the gravity room, to work on their speed and strength. After lunch they had spent ki training with Fruta and Krillian. Krillian was not one of the strongest saiyans living on earth but every one acknowledged the fact that he was a master when it came to energy manipulation. Wednesday they had studied in the morning with Chi-Chi (no mention was made of the strange tests they had taken on Monday) while the afternoon was spent at their various jobs. For the boys that mean the labs at CC, while Valla and Lime had spent it at Hybrid Fashions headquarters working on the new fashion line. Thursday had been a repeat of Wednesday while Friday had gone like Tuesday. Then this morning had rolled around. At first it seemed like that it was going to be a great day. He had awoken before his brother could use him for a trampoline and had gotten to breakfast on time. Everything had gone great up till the moment he had prepared to leave the house to join the others at the hanger to work on the Hybrid after which they were going to West City Mall to see a movie. That was when his mother had ambushed him and brought up the dreaded deal. The deal he had hoped she had forgotten. Hell he had forgotten about the stupid bargain he had made with his mother, until this morning.

Mirai looked like he had swallowed a live frog, as he turned from Gohan to Valla and back to Gohan again. "What deal?" Perigus demanded mystified.

*_*_*_* FLASHBACK *_*_*_*

"_No forget about it! I am not letting my baby fight that monster! You hear me Goku, I understand that you are going to fight, but I will not let my baby fight that thing. He could get hurt or worse he could get killed." A very agitated Chi-Chi's voice cut through the golden sunlight that filled the Briefs living room. It was the day before the Cell games and all of the Z warriors had gathered at the Briefs residence. Spending their time quietly with their family and friends. Yamcha and his fiancé were outside in the gardens having a picnic and talking about wedding plans. Bulma, Vegeta, Mirai and baby Trunks were in the kitchen arguing about Bulma's wish to go to the games while she prepared lunch. Krillian was sitting on the coach in the living room watching the fight between Goku and Chi-Chi, with a silent Valla sitting stiffly next to him. None of the others knew what to do about the girl. She refused to leave his side and she refused to speak to anyone. Tien and Launch were outside at the swimming pool spending some time with their twins. Master Roshi and Oolong were like usual drooling in front of the TV watching an exercise program._

"_Come on Chi-Chi we need him. He is one of our strongest fighters. I promise nothing will happen to him" Goku begged his wife looking like a little puppy whose master had just kicked it in the side and chased it out of the house. This of course did not work on Chi-Chi, after years of marriage to Goku, Chi-Chi had learned to the resist the famous Son Puppy face. _

"_No, absolutely not. He is much too young to fight; besides he has already fallen too far behind in his studies." Chi-Chi stated with adamantine resolve crossing her arms and glaring at her husband._

"_Oh come on mom. Please, beside Krillian is allowing Valla to fight and she is even younger than I am." Gohan decided to add his voice to the argument. This of course did not get the reaction that Gohan had hoped it would get. Out of nowhere Chi-Chi's famous Pan of Doom appeared to smack Gohan over the head. _

"_I do not care what that irresponsible hooligan allow his ward to do or not to do, but I will not let my only son go and let him get himself killed." It was of course on that statement that Vegeta and Mirai walked into the room, having finally convinced Bulma to stay at home and away from the area where the tournament was to be held. _

"_Chi-Chi for the last time, we need Gohan. If he doesn't fight we stand a much bigger chance of loosing and if we loose everyone die. Don't you get that?" Goku shouted his voice filled with frustration. This to say the least shocked everyone present. Goku never shouted and more importantly he never shouted at his family. Seeing the desperation on her husbands face Chi-Chi crumbled, collapsing to the ground she looked up at her son and husband._

"_Why, why does it always has to be my family that has to fight? Why do you do this to me? Do you know how it feels to know you are going of to fight tomorrow and that I might not see you again? Well do you? It kills me, Goku. Every time you go off it just kills me and now you want to take my only son with you. How can you do this to me? How can you hurt me this much?" _

_Kneeling next to his wife Goku had gathered her into his arms. "I know this is difficult for you, but be honest who else is there? Who else can we trust the fate of the world to? That idiot, Hercule? Come on Chi, we fight because there is no-one else and we fight to protect those we love. I wouldn't trust anyone else with this fight because if we loose, we loose all we love and that I couldn't bare." _

_For a long moment silence rained in the living room. No-one dare to speak when finally Chi-Chi raised her head and looked her husband in the eyes. "Fine he can fight but after that he will attend an institute of learning of my choice. I still want him to become a scholar. You both have to agree to this or I won't let him fight." Seeing that she would not budge on this condition, both had agreed. Neither of them believing that she would remember or actually go through with it. And so a bargain was struck, one that would come back and haunt Gohan almost 7 years later._

*_*_*_* END FLASHBACK*_*_*_*

Lime collapsed into one of the chairs that stood facing the coach on which Gohan was sitting, looking at Gohan with shock written all over her face. "So she is making you go to high school, but what about your job, our plans, the Hybrid?" She demanded seeing their dreams and hopes for the future come crumbling down in an instance.

Gohan just shook his head; he didn't know how to respond. He had asked those very questions of his mother but she had just told him that they had a bargain and that now was the time to pay up. When he had tried to solicit help from his father he was shocked to find that his father was in on this with his mother. He had felt so betrayed that he had simple stormed out of the house not noticing where he was heading until he had arrived at hanger 4A.

Putting down the soldering iron and joining Gohan on the coach Mirai looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "So when is she making you go?"

Rubbing the back of his neck a grimace flashed across Gohan's face before he replied. "I am starting on Monday at Orange Star High school in Satan City. Mom had made all the arrangements all ready." He suddenly shuddered and looked at the girls in terror, remembering the clothes his mother had bought for him to wear. "You 2 have to help me. The clothes my mother bought will make me look like a geek. If I have to go to school, then so be it but I refuse to look like a geek. She actually bought me a pair of orange pants. Orange, can you believe that?"

The girls exchanged a long look before bursting out laughing. Throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders Valla smiled at Gohan "I bet we can come up with something better suited than orange pants" With that the entire group burst out laughing the mood lightened.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Two figures hovered silently a few meters above the roof of the main building of the Capsule Corps complex.

"So how did the brat take it?" The shorter one of the two asked his taller companion.

"Better than expected" the reply came as the two noticed a drop in the power level radiating from hanger 4A. Looking over his shoulder the two drifted down to the front door. "So when are you telling yours?"

"The woman decided to wait a week. Give your brat time to settle in, she feels that the others won't fight so hard if he seems to accept it." The answer came as the two walk into the house and made their way to the Gravity Room.

"Good plan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay here is chapter 3.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks again to all that do read this 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Are you really going to make me say it? Well in that case: still don't own it.

A/N: Holds up one of my special Triple deluxe chocolate cakes. This goes to for guessing correctly what the tests were. Hope you enjoy it.

~ _Thoughts_~

"Speech"

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 4: First impressions and Monday blues**

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Crash

.

.

.

.

.

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Gohan groaned and opened his eyes to look at the most annoying creation ever: The saiyan proof alarm clock. Glaring at the clock he fired of a small ki blast and closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep. That will show the darn thing who the boss is.

.

.

.

Beep Beep

Pulling the blankets over his head he tried to bury himself deeper into the warm darkness of his bed, trying in vain to hide away from the irritating sound. Oh how he hated Mirai at this moment. When he had given him the clock last night as sort of an 'I am sorry you have to go to school gift', he had told Gohan that Perigus and he had work on the clock to saiyan proof it. Gohan was sceptical to say the least, but now it seems the two was right the blasted thing just didn't want to die.

Beep Beep

Lifting his head resignedly he leaned over and switch of the clock. Finally actually taking a look at it he noticed the time, 6:30. Collapsing back onto his pillows another groan escaped his lips. It is way too early to be awake; no sane person would willingly get up at this time of the morning. Closing his eyes wearily he pondered the idea of stealing another couple of minute's worth of sleep. The sound of soft running invaded the silence that had returned to the room. That was followed by the slow and eerie creaking of the bedroom door. ~_No, no not this please not…~_

**Bounce**.

"Big brother time to wake up" A very energetic Goten pounced onto Gohan's stomach. Raising his head he slowly opened his eyes again, at the same time silently cursing all young children and his brother in particular.

"I'm up Goten. I'm up." Pushing Goten of him, he swung his legs of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees while he held his head.

"Goodmomsaysyouhavetogetdressandthencomedownforbreakfastorelseyouwillbelateandifyou'relateonyourfirstdaytherewillbetrouble."

Gohan looked at the child and blinked once, twice, slowly. _~ What the...~_ he shook his head before resting it in his hands again, he groaned dejectedly. "Goten have you been eating sugar again?" he mumbled out from between his hands, dreading the answer either way.

"Nope, no, nada. Mommy said I'm not allowed to eat sugar after that time when Trunk's and I ate that bag and got all funny." This of course came out in a rush while the 7 year old continued to bounce on the bed making it creek and protest dangerously.

Hearing those words from his brother Gohan's shoulders slouched even more. "Well then Goten, will you please repeat the message mom gave, only slower, so that normal people can understand you."

Goten stopped bouncing and thought for a moment before he nodded his head slowly. "Mom says you have to get dress and then come down for breakfast or else you will be late and if you're late on your first day there will be trouble." This time he repeated it slowly making big pauses between each word.

Another sigh escaped from Gohan's lips. Rising to his feet, he slowly stretched out feeling his muscles stretch and turned to ruffle his brother's hair. No matter how much he tried he could never stay angry with the young child for long. "All right squirt, why don't you go and tell mom that I'm up, okay?"

Seeing that his brother really was up and moving, Goten nodded and jumped of the bed. Running to the door he stopped and hesitantly turned to his brother a worried look crossing his face. "You're not going back to bed are you?"

"No squirt I promise you I'm up." Hearing that Goten nodded and then dashed down the hall to continue with his second mission: Wake Dad.

Grabbing the clothes he had put out the previous night Gohan headed for the bathroom hoping that a shower would get him to wake up. This was not to say that Gohan was not a morning person. It was just that he had gotten to bed rather late last night and he didn't get a very good night's worth of sleep. The worries of going to a 'normal' school had given him nightmares. What if he did something that revealed his true power. His mother had sworn him the death before his eyes if he revealed anything that would put their community at risk, but at the same time he knew that his saiyan pride would not allow him to back down from a challenge. Also the very idea of being surrounded by weaklings didn't sit to well with him. Even the human members of the Z warriors where exceptionally strong. He was not used to socialising with humans of normal strength.

With these types of thoughts dancing around in his head he entered the bathroom.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Sitting on Nimbus the 17 year old Son Gohan was flying toward Satan City to attend his first day of high school. A dark scowl graced his features, proclaiming to the whole world that he was not pleased with the current stand of circumstances.

Last night his friends had come over to commiserate and wish him luck. They had also brought him gifts that they hoped would make things easier on him. From Miria and Perigus he had received a saiyan proof alarm clock that he had already learned to despise.

The girls had headed his plea and had brought him a whole wardrobe of new clothes, all from their fashion house. Looking down at what he was wearing Gohan grinned. The clothes were all from their new range. This was not yet available to the public. The range would only be in the shops from the beginning of next month, so he was quite sure that he would attracted a lot of envy from his fellow students.

The girls were geniuses when it came to clothes and fashion. He was now wearing dark blue stone washed baggy jeans with a long sleeve, loose fitting black and silver grey T-shirt which had the Hybrid Fashion House symbol on the back. The symbol consisted of Shengron curled around the 5star dragon ball. It had used to be the 4star ball but after Mirai had joined them they had change it. With this he was wearing black combat boots and a midnight black leather trench coat.

His clothes were all loose fitting so that he could hide his muscles and tail. He was not ashamed of his body, after years of constant training his body was superbly sculptured with not a single ounce of fat to be found but he wasn't stupid either. In high school there were teenaged girls and where there are teenaged girls there is fan girls. A shudder ran down the teen's back, he has had a few run in with fan girls before and it was not something that he cared to repeat. Besides he has found that those types of girls irritate the hell out of him, and as he is not allowed to Ki blast them he would just avoid them altogether.

His mother however had a fit when she saw what he was wearing, but he had been adamant that he would wear this or not go to school at all. After all, as one of the most powerful saiyans ever to be born, he refused to look like a geek.

In his school bag which hanged loosely over his shoulder was all the books and writing equipment that his mother had told him he required. It also held his lunch and some various capsules that might or might not come in handy.

Noticing that he had finally reached the edges of Satan City he dropped down from the nimbus cloud after making sure that there was no one around to see him. This was not the first time that he was in this city. Although the Z gang and saiyan community avoided this place like one would avoid an open cesspool, he and his friends came here all too often. It also seemed that when they were in the city Mr. Satan suffered numerous of accidents. Of course if asked by the grownups they would deny the fact that they had a hand in that. The man was just accident prone.

Making his way to the centre of town where Orange Star High School was located, his thoughts once again turned to the injustice of what his parents was making him do. So wrapped up in these very thought were the teen that he didn't noticed the bank robbery happening until he felt a small sting on his cheek. A stray bullet had hit him. It didn't do any damage of course. It wouldn't even leave a bruise but it was enough to bring him back to his surroundings. Finally taking note of what was happening; he saw the group of criminals standing around and on a purple truck shooting at the police. The police were all cowering behind their cars while the criminals were laughing manically and shooting at them with high powered guns.

~Man another batch of crooks. It never ends and these weaklings are too cowardly and stupid do anything about it~ slipping into the alley behind him he put down his book bag and closed his coat so that no one could see his top. ~I guess that if I transform then no one will recognise me. Besides what mom doesn't know can't hurt me~ Then almost like flicking a switch he powered up to super saiyan. This caused his spiky hair to become even spikier and golden while his eyes changed from black to solid teal. A bright golden aura enveloped him.

Stepping out from the alley he jumped into the fray. Landing lightly on the back of the truck he kicked one of the shooters knocking him off the truck and into unconsciousness. Turning in the blink of an eye he hit the second criminal and knocked him out cold. "You little. Eat lead." The third member standing on the ground behind the truck screamed while opening fire on the golden haired teen. Crouching down slightly Gohan used one hand to catch all the bullets. He didn't need to catch it, it couldn't hurt him but people were standing around gaping at what was happening and he couldn't let them get hurt. When the man finally ran out of bullets and stopped shooting Gohan straightened and cocked his head to the side with a very Vegeta like smirked crossing his face. Looking the stunned man in the eyes he lets the bullets slowly dropped to the floor of the truck. The soft sound of the crushed bullets hitting the metal chassis echoed strangely through the suddenly quiet street.

Deciding to end this Gohan grab hold of roof of the truck, using this to lift himself up he kicked the gun man in the face at the same time using his momentum to jump of the truck. Finally noticing what has happened to their comrades the two sitting in the truck panicked and tried to speed away. Turning to look at the now speeding truck Gohan lifted his left hand and with a controlled yell let loose a ki wave that knocked the vehicle over onto its roof.

Using the distraction of the crashing truck Gohan phased out to reappear in the alley where he had left his bag. Powering down he took of his coat. Rummaging in his bag he found the capsule he was looking for. Opening it a sports bag appeared. He folded his coat and put it into the bag before removing a black leather jacket. Capsuling the capsule again he picked up his jacket and book bag and headed for school, quickly getting lost in his thoughts again.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Arriving in the stunned silence of the street mere seconds after the golden haired warrior had disappeared from the scene; Videl Satan observed the almost poetically organised destruction of the area. The young girl of 17 years of age was dressed in black bike shorts with a large baggy white T-Shirt and black fighting gloves. Her black hair was done up in 2 pigtails and her periwinkle eyes sparkled with undisguised anger.

Slamming her fist into her hand "I can't believe I missed it. I should have stopped them." The female fighter growled.

An older gentleman was the first to noticed Videl "Oh hi Videl, I was wondering when you would show up? Wasn't that golden fighter incredible?" he asked in a rushed manner as he hurriedly made his way over to Videl.

"A golden fighter? Explain." Videl demanded in an authoritative voice.

Eyes wide with shock "You mean you really didn't see him?" he asked "He was some kind of freakish superhuman. I mean we saw him knock down a truck by yelling at it." The man continued somewhat awed at the display he had witnessed just minutes earlier. "Actually I assumed he was a buddy of yours, since he went to your high school"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked with a widening of her eyes in disbelieve.

"Yeah he had a badge just like that one pinned to the front pocket of his jeans." The response came as he pointed to the OSH badge pinned to Videl's shirt.

Looking down at the black and orange badge Videl frowned. "All the kids at school have to wear this thing." Looking up at the scene in front of her again an expression of determination settled onto her face. "Well if he really goes there I will find him."

*_*_*_*_*_*

To say that Videl Satan was not a happy camper would be a gross understatement. Sitting on her desk surrounded by her classmates and waiting for their teacher to come and start the day's lessons her thoughts turned around the knowledge that she had been shown up by a golden haired fighter. One that was supposedly going to her school and had the audacity to show her, Videl Satan, up. No-one did that to her and get away from it scot-free.

Not surprisingly the conversation that buzzed around the class room all concerned said fighter. This regrettably was not helping the current mood of the one and only daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who beat Cell and saved of the world.

"I heard that he is a total hottie" the blond haired Erasa squealed to her black haired companion.

"Erasa is that all you think about?" Videl snapped in exasperation.

"Of course not." The blond replied, flicking her perfectly manicured fingers through her hair. "It's just the biggest part of the things I think about." Erasa slowly drawled out knowing exactly how much it would irritate her best friend. It was so easy to push that girls buttons sometimes.

Before the crime fighting teen could come up with a biting comment the aging teacher walked into the class followed by a tall black hair student dressed in dark blue baggy jeans and a black and grey long sleeve designer T-Shirt. The teens expression was colder that ice. "Oh look at him Videl what a cutie" Erasa squealed in delight at the sight of the young man accompanying the teacher. Videl merely rolled her eyes and tried to focus on what their teacher is saying.

"Good morning my young scholars," Mr Cadbury greeted the class sarcastically. "Today we are being graced by a new class member who actually knows how to read. Gohan Son made perfect scores on all his entry exams. Many of you can learn from his example." Cat calls of nerd, bookworm and example this was shouted from various points in the room. Slamming his fist down onto his desk, "Silence! Your kids are an embarrassment to public school." Mr Cadbury shouted, with no obvious result of returning order to the class. Gohan turned and glared at the class with a look that would have made Cell cower in terror and Freeza wet himself. Under the force of the glare the students slowly quiet down and an eerie silence settled over the room.

Noticing the timid calm that had descended onto the class, Mr Cadbury waved lazily at the room. "Well Gohan you may sit where ever you like to sit." Merely nodding at the teacher Gohan looked over the class room to find a seat.

Seeing her chance Erasa jumped up and pointed to the empty seat next to her, and called out in a just slightly seductive voice. "New boy, here's one."

Taking the seat next to the blond haired girl, Gohan looked around him and silently cursed his parents again. Leaning slightly over to him his neighbour held out her hand. "Hi I'm Erasa with an E."

"Gohan" he replied as coldly as he could hoping she would get the hint, but luck was not on his side it seemed.

"And this is my best friend Videl and next to her is Sharpner." The girl continued seemingly oblivious to Gohan's tone of voice.

It was the second period and Gohan was bored out of his mind, he had done the work being currently taught by the teacher when he was 9. "So Gohan do you know who Videl's father is?" The annoyingly peppy blond next to him enquired. "I bet you can never guess. It is Mr. Satan." Now that was no surprise to Gohan, he had recognised her the moment he walked into the room, having spend as much time as the 5 did to make sure that Mr. Satan had numerous embarrassing 'accidents' it was impossible not to notice his one and only daughter.

"How nice. It must be great to be the daughter of such a celebrity." The cold voice was laced with sarcasm and disdain. Videl's eyebrows shot up while she glared at Gohan, who the hell was this punk to take that tone of voice. Perceiving the glare Gohan smirked and looked at Videl with an extremely superior expression.

Erasa being totally oblivious continued without noticing the sudden tension between the two dark haired teens. "Of course being the best friend of a celebrity's daughter is pretty cool too."

"You three in the back quiet down I'm trying to teach a class here" The teacher yelled.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The rest of the morning had gone without any further incidents, although Gohan was getting rather tired of the glares Videl kept sending him. It was now lunch time and as Gohan made his way outside to find a place to sit he heard a very upbeat voice calling him. ~_Oh no I thought I ditch that ditz_~ Turning to see Erasa running up to him he glowered. He already had to put up with her the entire morning and now just when he thought that he would be able to have some peace and quiet she tracked him down again.

"So Gohan mind if we sit with you?" She asked while smiling up at him as she deftly hooked her arm through his.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" He demanded coldly.

"Oh you are such a kidder" The bubbly blond laughed, again seemingly unaware of the ice in his voice and the death glare that he was levelling at her. Videl and Sharpner however were perceptive enough to pick up on it.

~_What is this guy's problem?_ ~ Videl wondered to herself as she began to move to Erasa's side to get her friend away from Gohan. Before she could do more than place her hand on the blond girls shoulder, Gohan turned and led the way to one of the trees that had a picnic table standing in its shadow. He had become resigned to the fact that he was not getting rid of the girl, so he might as well put on a brave face and endure it. When they reached it he pulled out one of the seats for Erasa. This seemingly unconscious move totally bowled Videl for a six. First he was rude to them then he pulls out the chair of the girl clinging to his arm like a leach. The daughter of Mr. Satan was now totally confused.

"So Gohan did you just moved to the city?" Erasa asked after everyone had taken a seat. Swallowing the last of the sandwich he was busy eating, he shook his head.

"No I commute here from the 439 area. It is pretty small so there is no schools close by."

Standing up in shock the girl stared at him disbelieve written all over her face. "What, get out of here, the 439 area is like 500 miles away. How in the world do you get here that's got to be close to a 5 hour car drive?" All three teens now stared at Gohan as he slowly picked up an apple and took a big bite chewing and swallowing before he answered the tension seemed to grow.

"Now who said I get here by car mmmm?" He asked leaning back into his chair and took another bite from his apple.

Before anyone could respond to that statement one of the cheerleading squad came running up to Videl. "Videl is it true did you really see the gold fighter?" the girl demanded breathlessly.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Videl shook her head "No he had already left the crime scene when I showed up."

"Who's the gold fighter?" Gohan asked a rather sick feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach. He had a pretty good idea who they were taking about, but he was praying to Kami that he was wrong.

"Oh man you are out of the gossip loop. He is a crime fighter with super human strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenage boy except he has glowing golden hair. Everyone is talking about it."

~_Man now I'm screwed. It's been 5 hours and they have already made a legend out of me. If mom finds out I'm dead meat._ ~ An extremely worried expression flashed across his face for a second before he decided to shrug it of. It was not like they could trace this so called gold fighter to him, so he was safe.

Only now really taking notice of him the cheerleader opened her mouth only to close it again. "Oh my word. Were did you get that clothes?" She demanded breathlessly, a strange look coming into her eyes.

"It was a gift from some friends of mine." Gohan shrugged; inwardly he was smiling, so someone finally notice. Now he just had to figure out if this is a good thing or not.

"What about his clothes?" An already suspicious Videl asked. First this guy treats her like her father was some kind of joke, then he revealed that he lives over 500 miles away and last but not least when Erasa mentioned the gold fighter he got a funny look on his face. The kind of look that just screams: I am a suspicious person.

The leader of OSH cheering squad turned on Videl her nose in the air. None of the cheer squad liked Videl and every one knew that the feeling was very much mutual. "Don't you know anything? That is from Hybrid Fashions new range, which will only be available to the public from next month!" Pouncing back on Gohan "So who are these friends of you?" she insisted.

"Nobody you would know" the chilly reply came. Before anyone could say anything further the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

*_*_*_*_*_*

School had just ended and as Gohan made his way to his locker to get his books, he felt the serious need to do someone, anyone some severe physical damage. Damage that would preferable involved lots of screaming and blood and broken bones. ~_Man I need to spends less time around Vegeta. I am starting to think like him. Scary._ ~

The rest of the day had not gone that great. The last class of the day had been PE, they had played baseball. Now he knew how to play. Being friends with a world famous player like Yamcha, how could he not pick up on the game? No the game self was not the problem. The problem was he had forgotten how limited human strength was. He had jump to high, hit the ball to hard, oh and lets not forget the ball to the head. Hell it hadn't hurt, he didn't even feel it. His mother hits harder than that when she was upset, but everyone had sort of freaked out. To top it all of, Videl Satan had been glaring at him the whole day and it was starting to irritate him just a bit.

Just as he closed his locker he heard someone calling out to him. Looking down the hall he finally noticed Sharpner. Videl's other blond haired friend, the guy with an ego so big it could probable fill an entire baseball stadium by itself. "Gohan what clubs have you joined?"

Resisting the urge to Ki fries this guy's ass, "I haven't joined any and before you say anything further I'm not interested in joining any club." Gohan responded with a voice cold enough to make the artic look warm and inviting. On this note he turned and left the school to head for an area where he could safely call the Nimbus cloud.

As he stalked down the street glad that this day was finally over he noticed a strong human ki following him. With a grimace he realized the only human that he had encountered this day with energy that strong was the one and only Videl Satan. Ducking around the corner of a building he jumped onto the roof. Standing on the edge he looked down at the girl beneath trying desperately to figure out where he had gone. This was going to be a really long year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay this is the longest and hardest chapter I have written, the case of writers block didn't help either.

Yes if you have noticed some of the dialog comes directly from the show. I did this on purpose. I wanted to keep their first encounter as close to the show while still giving Gohan his new attitude.

Please people reviews. I live for reviews.

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sooo what's new, I don't own and you won't sue

_~ Thoughts~_

"Speech"

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 5: Random moments**

Slamming her bedroom door closed behind her Videl felt ready to scream. It was only the first day of the new school year and already things were going down the drain. Normally things didn't start to go south until the second or if she was very lucky the third week. But today things had gone from bad to worse.

She had overslept and as the result of that she had missed breakfast. On her way to school she had stopped to get a coffee but before she could enjoy that, the police had contacted her about a bank robbery. She swore the incompetence of the police was growing by the day. She would never say that out loud, but in the privacy of her own mind she thought it often enough.

So she had rushed off leaving her coffee behind. The bank that was being robbed was on the other side of town so she had to track clear across the city. Only to find when she arrived on the scene that it was already taken care of, by some kind of gold fighter with 'magic powers' that apparently goes to the same school as she. Well that did not sit well with her, who the hell did the jerk thinks he was, muscling in on her turf.

But that was not the worst. She had barely made it to class in time, thinking that she could have a few moments of peace, only to find that the major gossip of the hour was none other than the elusive gold fighter.

Then of course there was the new student, a one Gohan Son. The guy had treated her the whole day as if she was some kind of joke. He also has an enormous attitude problem. He acted like he was this superior individual being forced to associate with lower life forms. She was pretty sure that he had a lot of secrets; something about him just screamed suspicion, she mean to say who jumps 30 feet into the air and she also didn't buy that whole 'It is the shoes' thing.

The sound of her cell phone cut through her musings. Picking up the phone, she noticed that it was Erasa calling.

"Hi girl how you doing?" Her bubbly friend asked. "Did you get to follow that cutie? What does he drive? I wanted to ask him for a lift, but I saw him talking to Sharpner and he didn't looked to happy." Erasa demanded in a rush.

"Geez slowly girl. One question at a time, please. Well first yes I did follow him, but I lost him early on. He was walking home; I mean he told us that he lived so far away so why was he walking. Then he went around a corner of this building and a second later when I got there he was just gone. The street was completely empty; there were no cars or anything around. He just disappeared into thin air." Videl answered in a voice filled with annoyance.

"Wow that is strange, but maybe you just missed him. I mean he could have gotten a lift from a friend, besides people don't just vanish. You must have just overlooked something." The blonds' logic was at times astounding.

"I know people don't just disappear, Erasa but I still think that there is something very suspicious about Gohan. The way he acts is strange and don't even talk to me about his attitude." Videl replied as she flopped down onto her bed. "Also did you know that some of the people at the robbery this morning told me what the gold fighter was wearing?"

"Oh my gosh no, you didn't tell me that. So tell, what was he wearing, was it sexy?" Erasa squealed breathlessly.

Rolling her eyes Videl replied. "It was a black leather trench coat and dark blue stoned washed jeans and that he had an OSH badge pinned to his front pocket of his jeans. Now Gohan was wearing jeans like that and he had his badge pinned just like the fighter."

"Yes but he wasn't wearing a coat and besides Gohan's hair and eyes are the wrong colour." Erasa pointed out.

"That is true but the people in the Cell game videos could change their hair. Although dad said that is was just a cheap trick."

"Well I think you need to cut him some slack V. Just because he doesn't fall over his feet to get your dads autograph doesn't make him a bad guy. As for his attitude, do you know that he has been home schooled for his whole life. The poor guy is probably just nervous. I know I would be and besides you glaring at him the whole day didn't help either. Just cut him some slack, I am pretty sure that he will loosen up in a few days time."

"Well maybe, okay I will reserve judgment, but I am still going to find out what Gohan Son's secrets are."

"Oh Videl, well I have to go. Have a nice evening and I see you tomorrow."

"Night Erasa." Videl could hear Erasa sigh as she put down the phone. Well enough of this for one night, she still had homework to do.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Asshole!"

Walking into hanger 4A Perigus winced at the two loud voices completely filling the moderately large space. Putting down the box of computer chips that he had left to fetch over an hour ago from the main lad at CC next to Lime. "Are they still at it, or is this a new one?" He enquired not really wanting to know the answer but a morbid type of curiosity prodded him into asking.

Blinking slowly as if coming out of a trance Lime turned to face Perigus with an unfathomable expression on her face. "No it is the same one, but they have change topics about four times and have now degraded into simple name calling." She replied with a sigh, before turning back to look at her sister and Mirai who was in the midst of yet another heated argument.

"Man I wish Gohan was here. He is the only one beside our parents that can keep those two from each others throats." Perigus responded wishfully. Nodding Lime sighed again.

"You do know that we have to do something soon, before it turns physical. If they start going at each other here, they will destroy the Hybrid." Paling at Lime's words Perigus swallowed hard.

"Yeah I know." He answered her in a sick voice. Coming between the two caught up in the middle of their argument was not on his list of things to do. In fact it was on the top of his list called 'Things to avoid if you want to live to an old age' along with not pissing of Vegeta, and now Lime was going to make him do it. "Why don't you try talking to them Lime? Valla is your sister after all. She will listen to you."

Lime looked over at a nervously sweating Perigus. "Chicken."

Tilting his head he gave her the puppy dog look. "I'm not chicken, but I am also not suicidal either." Before Lime could respond they were drawn back to the fight going on just a few feet away.

"Oh so now I am an asshole?!" Mirai screamed at Valla, his ki flickering around him, shooting of sparks. The floor at his feet slowly started to show hairline cracks.

"Of course you are! You are also an idiot! I told you not to do it that way, but did you listen, no of course not, you never ever listen and that is your fucking problem!" Valla shrieked at the lavender haired teen. Her hands were balled into fist and her eyes were starting to flash teal. Both of their tails were lashing out behind them the hair bristling.

"You know Lime, now would be a pretty good time to intervene." Perigus said in a soft voice.

"Yeah you are right. Listen; tell my parents that I want yellow roses for my funeral. Oh and Marron can have my all my jewellery and my Little Pony collection."

"Ha-Ha very funny. You're such a comedian." The sarcastic rejoinder came from Perigus.

Looking over her shoulder at Perigus, Lime winked. "Well wish me luck."

"Luck"

Slowly walking forward Lime prayed to Kami to let her come out of this unscathed. ~_Dende if I survive this I promise I will throw you a huge party at the Look out. No adults. Just please let me get through this_~ Placing her between the two quarrelling teens, "That is enough you two. You are far too adult to be at each others throats like this. For heavens sake we are friends, practically family. Try acting like it." She yelled at the top of her lungs to make sure that they would listen to her.

Mirai cocked his head and looked at Lime as if it was the first time he was seeing her. "Well it would be easier if your sister…"

"That enough Mirai!" Perigus raced forward to grab his cousin's arm deciding to throw him into the situation too. Hoping to defuse it as quickly as possible. Before it could come to blows.

Blinking at her sister Valla took a deep breath trying to steady herself. Lime was right she had to be the better person although being that around Mirai was surprisingly hard. He always brought out the worst in her. The red and black haired girl closed her eyes. If there is one thing Valla had, it was a soft spot for her family. She would do practically anything for her two adopted sisters, including not fighting with that idiotic pain in the ass Mirai. Opening her eyes she gave Mirai a death glare, before turning to face her sister. "I'm going to pick up Marron from Aunt Fruta. I'll see you at home. Good bye Perigus see you tomorrow." With that she headed out the hanger completely ignoring Mirai and slammed the door behind her with enough force the rattle the whole structure.

Turning to face the other participant of the fight both teens tilted their heads and lifted an eyebrow in identical expressions, both of them obviously waiting for some sort of response.

"What?!" He demanded before he too stormed out of the hanger, muttering curses under his breath the whole time. The two teens look at each other before closing their eyes and concentrated on the two energy signals, making sure that they headed in different directions. After a moment Lime sighed and shook her head, she could feel Valla and Marron's ki as they headed to Kami Island and there was Mirai's heading towards the gravity room where she could feel Vegeta's power shining like a blazing sun.

Opening her eyes she turned to look at Perigus. They stared at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing. Wiping his forehead dramatically Perigus grinned. "Man I never want to do that again. I was sure that we would be spending the night in the regen tanks, recovering from getting the crap beaten out of us by those two."

Lime chuckled softly. "Tell me about it. We need to keep those two separate or else they will end up killing each other or us."

Looking at his watch for a moment Perigus offered his arm to Lime. "Let's call it a day. I am totally exhausted after that little display of insanity." Taking his arm Lime nodded to signal her agreement. "You know." Perigus said after a moment of silent walking "I think I may have an idea how to keep then separate without being to apparent about it."

Gazing up at young man at her side Lime raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh and what devious plan do you have in that gorgeous head of yours?"

Smirking down at the brown haired girl on his arm. "Oh so you think I'm gorgeous?"

Hitting him lightly on the arm Lime shook her head. "Why do I put up with you?"

Kissing her softly on the lips before he replied Perigus just said "Because without me you would be bored."

"I don't know, I pretty sure I can find some kind of entertainment elsewhere." Lime joked.

Stepping away from her Perigus placed a hand over his hart and groaned spectacularly, "Oh how thee wound me fair maiden."

Clutching her sides, Lime doubled over in laughter. It took her a couple of moments before she was able to regain her composer. Breathing hard she waved a hand in Perigus's direction. "Oh stop that, but seriously what do you have in mind in keeping those out of each others hair."

"Well since Chi-Chi isn't torturing us anymore, I am going to suggest that Mirai and I work on the Hybrid, Mondays and Fridays and you and Valla can have Wednesdays and Thursday since we still have Tuesdays with Vegeta and Kakkarot. So when you are working on the Hybrid we will work at CC and when we are working on the ship you can work at the fashion house. We will just tell them that is just how our schedules worked out. So what do you think?" Perigus enquired as he again linked his arm with Lime's.

"Wow, that's absolutely brilliant. Oh just one more thing keep Mirai away from the hanger for the rest of this week. Valla wants to finish the spells on the hull and it would be better if he isn't around for the delicate part of the casting."

Nodding his head, Perigus smiled at Lime. "Deal, now you have to get going or else you will be late."

Leaning over slightly Lime kissed Perigus before lifting of the ground "Goodnight, remember to dream of me." She said as she headed for Kami House.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The soft tap-tap sound of a knife hitting the cutting board echoed almost hypnotically through the warm sunlit cosy kitchen of the Son's household. Goku was sitting at the kitchen table, his elbows placed on the table top while he rested his chin on his hands watching his wife cutting up vegetables for the evening meal. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth; he was feeling very content with life at the moment. Things were pretty good for the warrior, he was married to a wonderful woman, had two amazing sons who both made him extraordinarily proud and his life was filled with friends and family. Yes life was pretty good. Now if he could just get rid of that teeny tiny little feeling of guilt hiding away in the back of his mind, life would be perfect.

"You know Chi-Chi, I'm still not sure that we are doing the right thing. I mean Gohan isn't human, forcing him to go to a human school might not be the best way to accomplish your plan." The saiyan warrior spoke up disturbing the golden silence that had dreamily filled the kitchen.

Chi-Chi stop cutting and turned around to look at her husband holding the knife loosely in one hand she placed the other on her side to glare at the man sitting at the table. "I know Gohan isn't human. I gave birth to him, remember." Turning back to the counter she started chopping the vegetables again. "But he needs to find a decent woman who will make him a good mate."

"There are plenty of well-mannered respectful girls in our own community and then there is also Flow. You know how close those two are and they make a cute couple. Besides she is more than a match for Gohan all they need is a little push in the right direction to turn their friendship into a relationship." Goku replied.

Chi-chi snorted but continued with her work for a moment before she answered. "Flow is a nice girl, but she and Gohan aren't meant to be. Besides she has her eye on someone else."

Raising his head as he heard this Goku blinked in surprised. "Wow really who?" He had been so sure that Flow and Gohan would get together; he just thought that all those two needed was a little encouragement. Man he really needed to pay more attention to the teen scene, who knew what else he had missed.

"Wasbi, Wortel and Aspel's son, he is working part time at the observatory with Raditz." Chi-Chi replied as she finished cutting the vegetables and added them to the pot on the stove. Stirring the contents of the pot she continued, "Beside if Gohan takes a human mate he will be less likely to leave earth. I don't know about you but I don't want my baby travelling all over the universe, doing Kami only knows what."

Getting up from his chair Goku walked around the table towards his mate. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. It always surprised him even after all these years to find how perfectly her size fit his. "You will have to let him go sooner or later Chi. You can't keep him cooped up and wrapped in cotton forever. He has to grow up and be his own man. He will find his path on his own."

Putting down the spoon Chi-Chi turned around in Goku's arms and completed the embrace burrowing her face into his chest. The two of them stood like that for a peace filled moment before Chi-Chi replied. "I know, but can't he find his way here on earth?" her voice muffled by Goku's chest.

Laughing softly Goku lifted his mate's chin. "You raised him well and taught him how to be responsible. He will be fine where ever he goes." Smirking down at her a wicked little twinkle in his eyes. "This isn't some plot to get grandkids now is it?"

Hitting her husband's chest in indignation Chi-Chi retorted. "No way! I am far too young for grandkids." Stepping out of her mate's embrace she turned back to the stove. "Now I have to finish dinner and Goku stop feeling guilty. We are doing the right thing, I just know we are."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Gohan could smell the mouth watering aromas wafting out of his mother's kitchen from almost a mile away. He was glad to be home, it had been a very long day filled with irritating human teenagers that didn't have a single clue as to what was going on in the real world. Besides he was starving, his mother had packed only a normal human size lunch for him. He could survive of course; just because saiyans like to eat a ton of food doesn't mean that they eat like that all the time. He had been able to go days without food. He would try and avoid that as much as possible but he had been able to do it.

He could feel his parent's ki's coming from the house, but he frowned where was Goten? Looking around he searched for a moment before, ahh there it was heading this way from the direction of West City. Goten must have spend the day at Trunks and Citra. Extending his senses a bit more he could feel Valla and Marron heading for Kame Island with Lime trailing slightly behind them and turning his head he could feel Raditz and Bardock heading home. So the brat pack had spent the day together. He just hoped that they didn't play to many pranks on the unfortunate people who lived and worked at CC. Deciding to wait for his sibling outside the house Gohan hoped that he could get a moment to chat with his baby brother. Talking with Goten almost always puts him in a good mood and he needed cheering up.

Spotting his older brother sitting on the Nimbus cloud Goten sped up racing towards his brother. Not stopping or slowing down Goten knocked Gohan clear of the Nimbus cloud. Catching them before they can fall more than a few feet Gohan laughed. "Hi careful squirt!" Settling them both on the Nimbus cloud, they continued on their journey home.

"So what have you been up to squirt?" Gohan asked the miniature version of their father.

"Oh we studied with mom this morning and then we went to Trunks house to play." Goten replied as he snuggled deeper into brother's arms. It has been a long day and he was feeling tired.

"Oh what did you play?" Gohan tightened his arms and raised his ki to keep the young child warm.

"Well first we play spy games, then we found this cool bug and we went to show it to Bulma but she wasn't happy with us because the lady that was with her screamed when she saw the bug. The lady even screamed harder than mom when mom is mad. Then Trunks found this box of super starch and Marron got this cool idea so we put the starch into the washing machine that was washing the new armour that Uncle Patat is making and it got all hard. Mr Vegeta got very mad and made us train in the GR with him for 3 whole hours."

"So you had fun today?" Gohan asked in the nano second the child needed to take a breath. He silently wondered if the other chibi's also talks this way or if it is only Goten.

"Jip we had lots of fun." The small child responded a yawn escaping him.

"You know you guys should be careful about the pranks you pull. You can get into a lot of trouble if you don't watch out."

Looking over his shoulder at his older sibling face Goten nodded. "We know, we are always careful. So how was your day?"

"Well it wasn't as much fun as yours, but I stop a bank robbery this morning. Then I went to school and the stuff they teach there is pretty boring. The maths they are doing is the same that mom is teaching you lot at the moment." Gohan responded gloomily. "Hey do you know who is in my class? I bet you can never guess."

Frowning to think who it could be Goten shook his head. "Tell me, tell me."

"It is Videl Satan. Mr Satan's daughter." Gohan could feel a smirk starting to form on his face.

"Oh wow. The funny mans daughter is in your class, that must be so fun."

Seeing that they have reached the house the two boys' jumps of the cloud each of them thanking it for the ride. "Come on I am starving." Gohan said as the two headed into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And there it is chapter 5.

Hope you all like it.

I may take a bit longer between updates as my student's returns from the winter break on Monday, so my work schedule is back to full load again.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: After a long talk with my lawyers and serious negations with some strange looking ninjas I have only this to say. I still don't own it.

_~ Thoughts_~

"Speech"

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 6: Fights and explanations**

It was finally Friday and more importantly it was the last period of school, only 30 more minutes of this and then the student body of OSH were free for an entire weekend. There were a low buzz rustling through the class, the teacher had given them a free period with only a caution to keep it quiet.

With his chin resting in his hand Gohan stared out of the window, mentally counting down the minutes until he could get out of here. He was bored out of his mind and feeling extremely restless. He had already done all of his home work and there was no one here that he wanted to talk to. As he stared out of the window with unfocused eyes, his thoughts slowly drifted back over the week.

It had gone by rather fast and luckily for him without any major incidents. He had managed to avoid Videl and her two blond friends most of the time and had kept a low profile. The only incident of note had happened on Wednesday after school, as he was heading home he had noticed another bank robbery. He had gone super and stepped in to end it before anyone could get hurt. He still couldn't understand the civilians of this town. They all stood around the scene where bullets were flying all over the place like it was some kind of show. He had managed to subdue the criminals and leave before the every inquisitive Videl Satan showed up.

However when he had arrived to school on Thursday morning, the news of the second appearance of the so called gold fighter had spread like a wild fire, making Videl even bitchier than she normally was. He had come to the conclusion that if he was going to continue with the hero thing, he would need a disguise, because sooner or later someone was going to notice the similarities between one Gohan Son and the gold warrior, and when that happens he will end up in one hell of a lot of trouble.

Turning to look at the clock he sighed, 25 minutes to go. The other reason for feeling this restless was the moon. Tonight was a full moon. Dende had brought back the moon quite a few years ago. It had caused some, a lot of worries but as Dende had pointed out the lack of a moon was wreaking havoc on the planet's eco system. When confronted with the fact that saiyans turns into their Oozara form when exposed to blitz waves from the moon Dende had said that he was very much aware of that fact. He had taken steps to prevent that from happening before he had recreated the moon. His solution was brilliant to say the least. He had incorporated a shield into the ozone layer that blocked off all blitz waves, so no saiyan are turned into their were form on a full moon night.

But this does not stop all the effects that the moon has on saiyans. Saiyans are far more in tune with their instincts and the natural world around them, especially the moon. A full moon makes them restless and aggressive. A lot of fights always break out on the night of a full moon. But there is also a flip side to that. While the full moon brings out their aggressive nature, a dark moon has well, let's just say that a lot of the saiyan children born on earth can trace back their conception to a dark moon.

Looking out of the window again Gohan allowed his thoughts drift back into that lulled state that seems to come with boredom and confinement. He had almost totally succumbed to the oblivion when he felt it. A surge of power, a spike in a very familiar Ki. He raised his head and stared out of the window in the direction that he had felt it. Frowning he concentrated, it was coming from Capsule Corp. a mere second later another Ki spiked. That one he immediately recognised, it was Mirai and then the other would be… He frowned trying to place the ki when it hit him, it was Valla but her ki seemed slightly different, the normal crimson feel was slightly tinted with something alien, something he didn't recognised.

A look of worry flashed in his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on. Both of their energies kept rising. Then it hit him full in the face, like a bucket of ice water after a sauna, they were fighting, not sparring, no this was a full blown fight. He winced when he felt Mirai reach SS2 and a moment later Valla too powered up to that level. Gohan grabbed the edge of his desk in nervousness as the colour drained from his face, if they kept this up both will power up to their full power and when that happened The 5's biggest secret will be out in the open. Both he, Mirai and Valla had reached the level of SS3 some time ago, but had kept it well hidden from the rest of the saiyans, not even their parents were aware of it. The only ones who were stronger than the 3 of them where his dad and Vegeta who had reach the mental and emotional peak to ascend to SS4.

There was no way that anyone who had even the smallest of ki sensing ability could miss what was happening. Just as both combatants breach level 3 Gohan's cell phone rang. He had a very good idea who it would be and as he picked up the phone and checked the caller ID he noticed that he was correct. It was Lime.

Answering the phone he didn't even had a chance to say hello as Lime screamed at him nearly rending his sensitive hearing deaf.

"Gohan get over here now! They are killing each other! Please, my sister. You got to help!" Lime shrieked over the phone nearly hysterical in fear. Gohan knew perfectly well why Lime was terrified; she was the weakest member of the 5, having reached SS1 only a few months before.

"Lime calm down." Gohan hissed not wanting to draw attention to him. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as he lowered his head behind some of his books so that the teacher won't see him talking on his cell.

"I am not sure, Valla and Mirai are trying to kill each other and I don't know why. They aren't just fighting Gohan they are actively trying to kill each other. Please you have got to come; you are the only one that can stop them. Please he is going to kill her if you don't hurry." He could hear the tears in Lime's voice and she pleaded with him.

"Where is Perigus?" He demanded softly. With all the power Mirai and Valla was giving of it was difficult to pinpoint the others whereabouts.

"He went to fetch the prince and your dad. Please Goha…"

"Lime! Lime, answer me! Damn it" Gohan growled as the line went dead, fuck school; he had to get over there right this instant. He grabbed his bag he and throwing his books in he made a dash for the door.

"Mr Son just where do you think you are going?" A startled Mr Cadbury demanded just as Gohan yanked open the door.

"Family emergency!!" Gohan screamed at the teacher over his shoulder before he ran out of the room. He decided to head for the roof. Using his super speed he reached it in only seconds, stopping only to get his trench coat out of his bag, he took a moment to ensure that he was alone before he powered up to super saiyan and raced towards West City and CC.

~_This is it. I am so getting dad to teach me instant transmission_~ Gohan thought to himself as he powered up to SS2 and poured more speed into his flight dreading the fact that he may get there to late.

*_*_*_*_*_*

~_Only 30 more minutes then I am out of here_~ Videl thought to herself glad that this week was over. It had not been a pleasant few days to say the least. First and foremost there was the gold fighter, he had made another appearance on Wednesday and true to form had disappeared before she had even arrived on the scene. It was starting to piss her off. She wanted to know who the hell this guy was and more importantly how he did what de did.

Secondly there was the little matter of Gohan. The teen had an attitude as big as the Titanic. He had managed to avoid her and her friends almost the entire week. The only time she got near him was during class, and then she couldn't exactly talk to him.

She had observed a number of interesting things about him. The first was that he was as smart as the teachers said he was, he never really paid attention in class yet he always gave the correct answers. He had even on one occasion corrected one of the teachers when she had made an error in the lesson.

The second was that although he wore very baggy and loose fitting clothes it was all expensive designer labels. He also didn't move like a nerd did. No, when he moved it reminded her of a large and dangerous predator. His movements were economical and graceful, like a trained fighter, yet he never once gave any indication that he knew how to fight.

Thirdly he was so mysterious. He never talked about himself or his background or his family. He also didn't seem very interested in any of the girls in school and quite a few of them had made a pass at the new kid. But he had either ignored them or send them running with a few harsh words. Yet not once did he mention a girlfriend and she was 100% positive that he wasn't gay.

Hearing him sigh she turned to look at the teen who had been invading her thoughts on and off for most of the week. She noticed him looking at the clock before he turned to stare out of the window again. His eyes unfocused and his expression bored. She observed his profile for a few seconds and had to admit that Erasa was right he was rather handsome. Just as she was about to turn away and try again to work on her homework she noticed him raise his head and stare out of the window a frown etching itself on his features. As she continued to watch she saw a look of worry filled his eyes and seconds later all the colour drained from his face. Looking over his shoulder out of the window Videl tried to figure out what was happening, what had Gohan saw that caused such a reaction in him?

Before she could see anything she heard the soft buzz of a cell phone. She frowned as Gohan picked it up, they were supposed to switch of their phones when in class and the students were most definitely not allowed to answer their phones. The right thing to do would be to tell Gohan not to answer and inform their teacher of the violation, but her curiosity got the better of her. She leaned slightly over to Gohan, not enough to be noticed, and tried to listen in on his conversation.

"Lime calm down. What the hell is going on?" Gohan hissed softly. Videl noticed that he had lowered his head behind some of his books so that the teacher wouldn't see him talking on his cell.

"Where is Perigus?" Videl was by now so curios that she could have a litter of kittens. A thousand questions danced through her head. Who was Lime, was she his girlfriend and who was this Perigus? She strained her ears trying to hear the other side of the conversation. She couldn't hear much but she did hear one word that made her lift her head, she heard the word 'kill'.

"Lime! Lime, answer me! Damn it" Gohan growled. Videl was shocked first she heard Gohan cursed then she heard him growl. She was still trying to figure this out when she noticed Gohan had packed up his books and raced for the door. As the teacher tried to stop him he just shouted something about a family emergency and disappeared from the room.

Now was her chance, she was going to follow him and find out his secrets. She dashed out after him yelling over her shoulder to the teacher that there was a situation that required her attention, being the daughter of the champ did have a few perks. When she reached the hall she frowned, she was only seconds behind Gohan yet the hall was completely empty. Racing outside she looked around for any trace of her class mate but all she could see was a rapidly fading jet streak in the sky over head.

Getting out her jet copter she lifted up into the sky and tried to follow the fading streak but it was to no avail. She did however notice that it headed in the direction of West City.

~_Well Gohan you got away from me this time, but you better have a pretty good explanation on Monday, or there will be hell to pay_.~

*_*_*_*_*_*

Gohan was about ¾ of the way to West City when he felt two enormous powers insert themselves in the live and death struggle he was concentrating on. Moments later he nearly plunged from the sky when he felt both Mirai and Valla's Ki's drop to almost none existing. It was still there but it was so weak that he had to strain to feel it. He did however recognise the two that had intervened in the battle. Vegeta and his father. He merely hanged in mid air for a moment, relieve that his parent was there overriding the all consuming dread that he had experienced from the moment he had talked to Lime. He could feel the aura of the two legendary warriors' blaze through his senses for an instant before they too powered down. With all the excess power out of the way he could sense that Lime was fine.

After taking a few deep and steadying breathes he powered down to SS1 and continued on his way to CC a bit slower. Now that the imminent deaths of his friends were no longer in the picture he wanted answers. Just what the heck had been going on this week? He hadn't had a chance to talk to any of them over the last few days. They had just kept missing each other as their schedules had seemed to clash.

He reached CC about 15 minutes later, touching down in the special landing pad in the backyard of the private living area. With so many people coming and going Bulma had build and designated a place were visitors could land (Those who flew without the aid of machines).

The Capsule Corp complex consisted out of numerous buildings which housed the many offices, labs, hangers, manufacturing rooms and most importantly the Briefs family's private living quarters. It was to these that Gohan headed. He could feel several agitated Ki's radiating from the private medical facilities housed in the basement of the Briefs home.

As Gohan busted into the med lab he stopped dead in shock. The scene before him erased his ability to function for a couple of seconds. Both Mirai and Valla were each in a regen tank and he could easily see the serious nature of their injures. Perigus was holding a hysterical Lime who was crying and screaming at Bulma. Goku and Vegeta were standing besides Bulma while Patat where busy working at one of the regen pods control stations. The thing that brought him out of his stupor was a softly crying Marron. He doubted any of the adults were aware that the brat pack was in the room as well.

Marron and Citra was sitting curled up in a corner while they cried softly, Goten and Bardock where trying to get them to stop but it was obvious that the two boys themselves were close to tears. The one that shocked him the most however was Trunks, his face was totally expressionless. He stood in a pose similar to his father; legs slightly spread arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Trunks get the others out of here. Find your grandmother and get her to calm the girls down" Gohan whispered at the small boy. It would seem unfair to place such a responsibility on the young child, but he was a saiyan and more importantly he was the leader of the brat pack, it was his duty to see that the others were safe. Such is the saiyan way.

Trunks turned and looked at Gohan, a faint sheen of tears barely visible in his eyes as he nodded. No matter how much he to want to break down and cry like the two girls were, he could not, he was a prince, he had to be strong but it was hard.

Gohan having noticed the look in the child's eyes touched his shoulder lightly. "It will be fine. I promise they will be all right, okay. Now get the others out of here." Nodding at Gohan again Trunks turned to the four chibis in the corner and grabbed the girls' hands as he hissed at the two boys to follow him. Looking at his older brother Goten closed the door behind them.

Now that the young children were out of the way Gohan could turn his attention back to the others in the room. It was only then that he realised the reason for Lime's hysterics, while the regen tank that Valla was in was operational, it unlike Mirai's was not healing her. It was merely holding her in a stable condition preventing her from deteriorating but not allowing her to heal either. Before Gohan could say or do anything Vegeta blasted Lime lightly with a Ki blast knocking her unconscious. As Lime collapsed in Perigus arms Bulma dashed forward to inject her with something which Gohan presumed was a sedative.

"Perigus take her up to one of the guest rooms and stay with her until Krillian and 18 arrive. It has been a stressful day and the sleep will do her good." Bulma commanded the teen holding Lime as she finished checking her vitals.

"But what about…" Before Perigus could complete that sentence his father had come up behind him and hit him lightly in the head.

"Do as you're told." Patat ordered his son in a cold voice. It was extremely clear that none of the adults were happy with this situation or the way The 5 had handled it.

Picking Lime up Perigus cradled her carefully to his chest and just nodded to his father, as he walked past Gohan he smiled and mouth "Thank Kami you're here" at him before he disappeared from the room.

Before Gohan could say any thing his father spoke up. "Gohan so good of you to join us. Did school get out early today?" Gohan cringed inwardly at the tone in his father's voice. It was not the ever happy go lucky Goku Son that spoke, no when his father used that tone of voice his personality was more that of Kakkarot and that could only mean one thing; his father was pissed. Goku seldom got very angry, but when he did you should head for the hills.

Gohan swallowed hard and was glad that his dad's back was still turned to him, it gave him a couple of moments to organise his thoughts. No matter what he did or say he, was in trouble with both of his parents and more than likely with Vegeta as well. So with a sigh he decided to be honest, he doubt he could get into any more trouble than he already was and if he did, well he was pretty sure that his dad wouldn't kill him, he hoped.

"I felt the fight and when Lime phoned me I decided to ditch class to come and help." Gohan replied as honest as he could. "Do… Do you know why they were fighting? Lime said that they were trying to kill each other. Will they be all right?" Gohan begged his father he had to know what happened, he didn't care that he too was in trouble at the moment, all that mattered was finding out what was wrong with his friends. Everybody knew that there was tension between Valla and Mirai but it had never gotten out of hand like this. They usually just bickered and snipe at each other but managed to get along for the most part.

It was Bulma who answered him though her expression was a cross between maternal concern and cold fury, as she looked up from the table were several printouts laid scattered. "Mirai will be fine; he will be out of the tank in 12 hours time."

Gohan openly winced at this, disbelief flooding his mind; the extent of Mirai's injuries must be even worse than he could have imagined, normally it took only about 5 hours to heal most wounds. For him to be in there for 12, Gohan shook his head it seemed totally unreal. Then it hit him if Mirai was that badly off what about Valla, her injuries must surely be worst than Mirai since he is stronger than her.

"And Valla?" He asked as he turned to look at her, the blue green healing fluid obscuring her faintly. Was that the reason that the tank was not healing her? Were her injuries so severe that the regen tank could not heal her? A heavy knot started to form in the pit of his stomach. He had failed them. He was supposed to look out for them, to ensure that they were safe. He was their squad leader, he was the strongest one, the one who were supposes to insure that they got along and now he had failed them. He had failed again just like he did when the Vegeta first came to earth and Piccolo had died, like he had failed at the cell games. Before he could continue down the mental spiral Bulma spoke up again, drawing his attention back to the present.

"Her injuries are only slightly worst than that of Mirai but…" Bulma's voice trailed of as she shuffled the sheets of paper into a neat pile unsure how to continue.

"But, but what? What the hell is going on here? If she is only slightly worst of than Mirai, then why the hell is she not being healed?!" Gohan shouted. He could now begin to understood how Lime must have felt; he was beginning to feel faintly hysterical himself. He balled his hands into fists to prevent him from grabbing Bulma and shake her till she gave him the answers he wanted.

"Gohan enough! Give Bulma a chance to explain." Goku barked as he grabbed his son's shoulder in a firm grip. Vegeta had silently moved to Bulma side to offer protection to his mate should Gohan become violent. The situation would be stressful enough under normal circumstances but with the full moon rising, tempers were dangerously short.

Bulma slowly rubbed her temples, she really didn't have an explanation for Gohan, she was unsure about the results of the blood test that she had ran when the two were brought in were. The results were strange; it was unlike anything she had seen before. Add to that the worry about her son she was feeling out of her depth. "Let's wait for Krillian and 18 to arrive. They should be here any moment and that way I only have to go through this once." Bulma stalled, hoping to buy some more time to figure out what the cause of all this was.

Noticing the look in both his fathers and Vegeta's eyes Gohan decided that it would be better to wait. So he just nodded at Bulma before he turned to stand in front of the two regen tanks. ~_Dende please let them be all right_~ He had hardly finished thinking that thought when Krillian and 18 burst into the room fear written on both their faces.

"What happened Bulma? Where are my daughters? Are they okay? I felt the fight, why were they fighting?" Krillian asked in a rush. His hands were shaking and his voice filled with worry and tears. Gohan looking at the two newcomers noticed that there were tears in 18's eyes. He suddenly realised that this was the first time that he had actually observed strong emotions in the former android. Normally she was as cold and detached as Vegeta. Krillian, he knew loved his family more than he loved life itself, but it had never occurred to him that 18 must love her family just as much.

Bulma wordlessly pointed at the tanks holding the two youths, she too knew how important Krillian's family was to him. Like Goku she had known Krillian since he was a young child. The two men were like brothers to her. She could still remember how protective he had been of Valla in the beginning.

"Why isn't she being healed?" 18 suddenly demanded harshly, spinning around to face Bulma. The blond haired women had immediately become aware of the fact that Valla's tank was not healing her.

Glancing over her shoulder at Patat who nodded at her, Bulma pointed to the door, "Why don't we go to the sitting room and sit down? Then I will explain what we know so far."

18 and her husband exchanged a long look before Krillian nodded. "Very well." As the group moved out of the room to head to the upstairs sitting room leaving Patat behind to monitor the progress of the regen tanks, Gohan noticed that 18 lovingly touched the tank holding her oldest daughter before she joined her husband.

After everyone had found a seat and settled down Bulma's mother pranced into the room in her usual cheerful mood holding a tray filled with cakes and tea. "Oh, I thought you would like a nice cup of tea to sooth the nerves. I know I always appreciate a nice cup of tea after a stressful day." She giggled in her sugary sweet voice. As she waltzed out of the room she stop to look over her shoulder, "Oh and Bulma honey don't worry about the children, I gave the little darlings a snack and then they were so tired that they decided to have a nap. They are all sleeping in the TV room." With that she departed out the door.

Bulma allowed the silence in the room to stretch for a long moment before she cleared her throat. "Well yes now that we are all settled let me see if I can explain."

"Where's Lime?" 18 interrupted the blue haired woman before she could get any further. 18 had relaxed somewhat when she had heard that Marron was safe, but she was still worried about the whereabouts of her third daughter.

"I gave Lime a sedative to calm her down; she is sleeping in one of the guest rooms at the moment. She was really upset and I was afraid that she might hurt herself, Perigus is with her at the moment." Hearing that 18 nodded and settled herself more comfortably on the couch next to her husband.

Taking a deep breath Bulma steeled herself, "When the two were brought in I took blood samples and ran a set of test. Now we always do this so I didn't expect to see any thing out of the ordinary, I was wrong however. When I checked the results of Valla's blood work I found an alien substance in her blood that we can't identify, but I do believe that it is this substance that is the reason for her going berserk. We dare not heal her till we know more." Bulma wringed her hands, this anomaly were so frustrating, she was supposed to be a genius but she couldn't solve this puzzle. "I and Patat are running several tests as we speak, but…" With a shrug of her shoulders she leaned back into her chair.

"Could it be a poison of some kind?" Gohan asked suddenly, he had been quiet the whole time trying to absorb everything that had happened.

Bulma shook her head. "No it's not a poison; it appears to be a chemical her body is creating on it own. The problem is that although we know a lot about saiyan physiology we know almost nothing about the Fay." Her voice became the calm empowered voice that she always seemed to use when explaining something scientific. "And unlike human saiyan hybrids that are far more saiyan than human. In fact we have found that because of the extremely small difference between human and saiyan DNA human saiyan hybrids are so close to pure blooded saiyans that you have to know exactly what to look for to differentiate between the two."

This seemed to shock the most of the people in the room but before anyone could interrupt Bulma continued. "That is why the Demi's are so strong; something in the mix creates a stronger being, but to get back to Valla. She is a true hybrid and because of that her DNA is unlike anything I have ever come across. Patat is just as baffled as I."

"Well then maybe I can add some enlightenment." An old gravel voice cut through the tense air in the room startling everyone present.

"Baba when did you get here?" Krillian wanted to know as he eyed the old fortune-teller floating in the doorway on her crystal ball. The short woman sitting on the crystal ball snorted.

"Just now obviously." Baba drifted into the room to hover in the centre over the coffee table. "I had a very interesting little chat with North Kai. You wouldn't believe some of the things he told me."

"Listen here you old prune, you better start talking or get the hell out of here but I am most definitely not in the mood for your nonsense right now." 18 hissed furiously as she started to rise. Krillian grabbed his wife's arm and curled his tail around her waist in an effort to calm her down.

"18 please. Baba if you have any information that will help it will be greatly appreciated." Goku implored, as he tried to defuse the tension in the room. They really couldn't afford to be at each others throats at the moment.

Seeing looks that the others in the room were giving her, Baba sighed, "I get no respect these days. Very well, the reason for Valla's behaviour is because she is suffering from a kelnar overdose." The fortune-teller said as if it is the most logical thing on the planet. The room was filled with silence for a moment before it erupted into chaos. Everyone shouted wanting to know what she was talking about.

"Shut up!" Gohan shouted as loud as he could which plunge the room back into silence as everyone turned to look at him. "Thank you." He continued when he saw that he had all of their attention. "Now Baba can you please explain what the hell kelnar is and why it is affecting Valla."

Baba settled herself more comfortably on the ball and folded her hands across her chest. "Kelnar is a chemical substance created by a Fay's body which allow them to use magic. The more magic they use the more kelnar their bodies produce. Unfortunately kelnar has some harmful side-effects such as: aggressiveness, headaches, depression and extreme irritability. In a pure blooded fay that isn't such a big problem and all fays learn how to recognise the symptoms and will give their bodies a chance to recover. Valla on the other hand is part saiyan and she never had the chance to learn more about magic and its side effects, so for her it is a much bigger problem."

"So what are you saying that there is no solution?" Bulma asked quietly.

Baba shook her head. "No. No, you are not listening, her body will begin to break down the excess kelnar very shortly, and all you have to do is keep doing what you are already doing. Keep her stable for a day or so till the kelnar in her blood is down to acceptable levels and then heal her. After that her use of magic should just be strictly monitored so that she don't overdose again." The old women replied in a cantankerous tone of voice.

"So why is it a problem now all of a sudden? I mean she has been using magic on and of since she got here." Krillian asked perplexed. He and 18 had been quiet the whole time trying to absorb all that was being said.

"Well for one thing in the past her use of magic had always been small and days had passed between each casting where her body had broken down the Kelnar, thus keeping the levels steady. But for the last week she had been cooped up in that spaceship of theirs doing nothing but spell casting not giving her body a time to get rid of the build up kelnar." The explanation came.

"So what you are saying is that she will be fine?" Goku suddenly asked a huge smile on his face. Baba just nodded. "See guys everything is going to be fine, so why don't we get something to eat, because I'm starving." At this everyone sweat dropped.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Bulma stood in front of the regen tank holding her son it was late in the night and almost everyone was asleep. Chi-Chi had come over to help keep the peace and order as she put it and had managed to feed and settle everyone without to much of a fuss. Now Bulma just stood watching the two teenagers drift in the thick liquid of the tanks. Her father was running some test at the one work station and Vegeta was sitting at one of the tables not really saying anything, but she appreciated him being there.

"You know Bulma dear it is a good thing you weren't a saiyan when you and Vegeta first started to get together, because with the fights you two had back then it would have destroyed the city." Her absent minded father suddenly said as he lit up a cigarette.

Bulma stared at her father in shock before turning to Vegeta; she could remember their fights very well especially in the beginning when their bond was just forming it had drove then at each others throats. Vegeta looked at his mate with the same look in his eyes before he burst out laughing.

"Don't tell then woman; let it be a surprise, besides I doubt they will believe you." The saiyan prince gasped out between breathes. For the first time that day Bulma could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay wow I can't believe I have finished this chappy.

Also something to note; I will be rewriting some of the previous chapters as I get the time since I am not happy with their format.

So please tell me what you think.

And to everyone that does review: I love you guys, you are my inspiration.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: sob. I don't own it.

_~ Thoughts_~

"Speech" English

"**Speech" Saiyan**

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 7: Apologies and super heroes **

Gohan took a bite out of his apple as he settled himself a little more comfortably against the wall of hanger 4A. It was just after 6 am and he had sneaked out of the house while everyone was still sleeping. He was not looking forward to facing his parents. His mother had been too busy after she had arrived last night to scold him but the look that she had given him clearly said that he was not getting out of this unscathed. He had managed to avoid both his father and Vegeta for the evening, but he knew sooner or later he would have to explain to them about the whole SS3 thing. And considering the looks he had received from both men he knew that, that little talk would most likely end with him getting the crap beaten out of him. Oh the joys of being a saiyan.

Taking another bite Gohan sighed, while sneaking out of the house at such an early hour bought him a little more time; it also forced him to do without breakfast. Looking around the hanger he could feel the emotions of the previous day pulling at his mind again. Although Mirai and Valla had not been rational they had somehow managed to keep the destruction to a bare minimum. Besides for a few burned trees outside and a hole in the left hand corner of the hanger it was almost impossible to say that 2 super powers had tried to kill each other here.

Finishing his apple he turned his head to look at the ship sitting in front of him. Valla had been right, now that the spells were finished and activated the ship's hull looked incredible. Where the ship had been a sickly grey white colour with strange patterns in a dull black, a muddy pale yellow and a dirty brownish red. The colours were now transformed into a sparkling white with the patterns now were an onyx black, metallic gold and rich crimson. Even though he wasn't a mage he could still feel their potent power. This would give them an incredible edge, but he had to wonder to himself if the price had been worth it. Valla and Mirai could have died, would have died if his father and Vegeta had not interfered.

"So this is where you are hiding?" Gohan had felt the presence only moments before Mirai spoke up. The lavender haired youth settled himself next to Gohan before he offered him another apple.

Nodding thanks as he took the apple he shrugged. "I thought that it would be better if I give them a few more hours to get over their anger before I face them. So how are you feeling?" Gohan responded.

Mirai took time to finish his apple before he answered. "Fine, I guess. Just incredible hungry." He rummaged in his pockets before pulling out a pear.

The 2 sat in silence for a few moments each struggling alone with his own thoughts, before Gohan spoke again. "So want to tell me exactly what happened yesterday?"

Mirai swallowed and stared at the ship standing in the centre of the hanger for a moment before he answered. "I'm not sure really. Things had been a little strange the last few days. Or more precisely I have been feeling a little strange for the last few days. I would like to say that it started on Monday but, I don't know." He sighed and turned his head slightly to look at Gohan to see if it made sense.

"So what happened on Monday?" Gohan asked his voice subdued as he leaned his head back to rest it against the hanger wall his knees were pulled up and his arms resting on top of them. He could sense Mirai's confusion.

Mirai settled himself in a pose similar to Gohan's before he responded. "The 4 of us was working on the ship the whole day and I don't know things were tense between Valla and me. We were constantly sniping at each other. It was late in the afternoon, Valla told me to do something, I can't remember what, funny really I can remember every insult that we shouted at each other, but I can't remember what started the fight." He sighed softly and closed his eyes reliving the fight.

Gohan waited for his friend to continue, but after awhile he started to feel impatient. "So?" he prompted, hoping to get the conversation going again.

"Well Lime and Perigus broke up the fight and we left. I didn't see the girls again until Friday. Perigus and Lime were pretty good at keeping us apart, they tried not to be obvious about it but I'm not stupid. Well then Friday rolled around I had been feeling rather restless the whole week, I blamed it on the full moon. I was working in the lab when I realised that I had forgotten my note book with the new capsule calculations in the Hybrid. I came over to get it when I ran into the girls and Perigus. I felt so angry. I didn't know why I was angry I just was. I must have said something because the next thing I know Valla is screaming at me and I was yelling back and then…" Mirai stopped and frowned trying to remember what came next.

"And then?" Gohan asked, he had noted the puzzled tone of Mirai's voice.

"And then, I really don't remember everything went kind of red after that. It was like I was drugged or something. The first clear thought that I had after that was when mom released me from the regen tank this morning." Mirai shook his head as if trying to shake his thoughts into order. "Mom told me what happened, about Valla and the kelnar overdose. Father said that I was suffering from moon fewer."

"But you don't believe him?" Gohan wanted to know.

"Its not that I don't believe him it's just, well it feels like they know something more and they are not telling me." He lifted his hand and ran it through his hair in frustration. "Well I, I actually wanted to apologise for what happened."

Gohan turned and looked at the Mirai with shock written all over his face. "You have nothing to apologise for. None of us could have seen this coming. It just happened. Now the question is how we are going to spin this to our parents so that they don't kill us."

"I know, we can blame it on violent computer games." Mirai replied with a perfectly straight face. Gohan looked at his friend to see if he was serious before he burst out in uproarious laughter.

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was late Sunday afternoon and Gohan, Lime, Perigus and Mirai along with the brat pack were sitting in the TV room relaxing. It had been decided that both the Son's and Chestnuts' would spent the weekend at CC while they waited for Valla to heal.

Gohan and the rest of the teen group were feeling slightly edgy. Gohan sat on one of the couches in a slightly bewildered state as he was still recovering from the talk he had with his mother the previous day, but although Chi-Chi had screamed, yelled and moaned about her son turning into a hooligan and delinquent for ditching class nothing had been said about the fight between Valla and Mirai and strangely enough neither Vegeta or Goku had said anything either and the group did not see that as a good thing.

Lime was curled up in one of the large and comfortable chairs reading a fashion magazine. Perigus was lying on his back on one of the couches reading a scientific magazine. Mirai was sitting beneath one of the windows in a patch of late afternoon sunlight meditating, while the brat pack was sitting in front of the TV watching some kind of cartoon.

Gohan lifted his head as Bulma entered the room; he had to get his mind of the impending talk with his father. So now was as good a time as any to talk to his godmother about his small super hero problem.

"Bulma can I ask you a favour, please?" Gohan asked as the blue haired scientists walked into the room looking for the group of young children, when all 5 members of the brat pack was together it was only prudent that they be kept under strict observation or else trouble could break loose.

"Of course Gohan, what is it?" the response came as she settled herself on one of the chairs facing the couch that Gohan was sitting on.

Gohan explained the situation to Bulma, "So you see I was kind of hoping you could help me with some kind of gear that would hide my identity. You see that way no-one can recognise me when I fight crime." He finished rubbing the back of his neck and grinning in the classical Son fashion.

"Mmm, a costume that would hide your identity, I do believe that I can whip up something." Bulma replied while she lightly tapped one finger against her chin in thought. "Just one thing had you considered not fighting crime?" Bulma enquired looking at her godson, "No don't answer that, you are too much like your father and too much saiyan to stand idly back when there are bad guys around." She stood and walk to the door. "Wait here I have an idea and it would only take a few minutes to throw it together." She said over her shoulder and with that she left the room.

"A super hero costume?" Perigus asked in a very amused voice. The others had stopped what they were doing and turned to listen as Gohan explained his situation to Bulma.

"What? No, just something to hide my identity, really guys don't look at me like that." Gohan waved his hands frantically.

It was about 30 minutes later when Bulma returned, she stood in the door an evil sparkle in her eye, if any of the group had seen her at that moment they would have ran from the room in terror, when Bulma was feeling evil, people's dignity usually suffered.

"Here you go Gohan." She replied as she walked into the room holding out a watch.

Taking the watch Gohan looked at it for a moment before putting it on. "So how does this work?" He asked as he examined the watch, he took notice of the two buttons on the one side, one was red and the other was blue.

"When you press the red button your clothes are transformed into the costume and when you press the blue one it change back to your normal clothes." The blue haired woman replied. "So why don't you try it out?" She queried.

Walking over to one of the full length mirrors hanging against the wall Gohan pushed the red button. A soft glow obscured his body for a few seconds before clearing away to reveal the outfit that he was wearing. It consisted out of a black saiyan body suit with white gloves and gold tipped white boots. Over this he was wearing a loose fitting green gi top with a black belt, a red cape and to top it all of an orange helmet with two antennae. (The original sayiaman outfit)

Everyone in the room (excluding Bulma) stood looking at the speechless teen feeling just a little bit shellshock, before bursting out in hysterical laughter.

"What the fu…"

"Gohan mind your langue! There are children present." Bulma shouted before he could complete his sentence.

Gohan turned and looked at the older women standing slightly behind the group that was rolling on the floor in laughter. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke?" He begged.

"What don't you like it?" Bulma asked with such sincere innocence on her face that Gohan was thrown momentarily of his tirade. ~_Man I should get an Oscar for this performance_~ She thought at the same time.

Taking a deep breath and counting very slowly to 10 he just shook his head before he replied in a disgusted voice. "I wouldn't be seen dead in this ridiculous getup. Really Bulma what were you thinking?"

"Oh I don't think it's as bad as it looks." Perigus interrupted breathlessly from where he was laying on the floor before Bulma could rely.

". " Gohan stared at his friend as if he had lost his mind.

"Yeah it's a lot worst than it looks." Mirai gasped clutching his stomach, he was having some trouble breathing due too the fact that he was laughing too much.

"Now you just need a dorky name to go with that getup." Perigus said as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Oh I know, I know." Mirai waved his hand trying to get the others attention. "He could call himself The Great Sayiaman."

"Yes and do really stupid looking poses while he says thing like 'I am The Great Sayiaman defender of justice. Keeper of peace'" Perigus managed to say before he collapsed in helpless laughter again.

Gohan shook his head in disgust but decided to play along. Striking a pose he had seen Captain Ginyu do on Namek he pointed at a breathless Lime. "Look a damsel in distress. Fear not fair maiden for I The Great Sayiaman will safe you." He bellowed in a really fake hero voice. He jumped over a feeble laughing Perigus and swooped Lime up into his arms.

Throwing her arms around Gohan's neck, Lime batted her eyes dramatically at Gohan and kissed him on the cheek before she replied in a falsetto voice. "Oh Sayiaman, you are my hero." After that she and the rest of the room collapsed into laughter again.

"Oh man that is so going on my face book page." Bulma said as she pressed the send button on her cell phone.

Hearing that Gohan dropped Lime while turning to Bulma, having noticed the phone in her hands he groaned and lunged for it. "Bulma you didn't." Grabbing the phone he scrolled through the video files to find the one that she had just recorded. He opened it to see that she had recorded the whole thing. Deleting the file he glared at the woman who was like a second mother to him before he handed it back.

"Oh did you delete? Well that really won't matter I already forwarded it." She responded as she calmly took the phone back from Gohan.

"Who did you send it to?" Gohan asked in sheer horror. At that moment his answer came not from the woman standing in front of him but in the form of uproarious laughter echoing through the halls of building. Looking at Bulma Gohan's eyes bulge in despair, anger and terror. "Vegeta, you send it to Vegeta?"

"Yes and also to your parents, Krillian, 18, Fruta and Patat. Sorry but it was just too good to resist." She responded with a careless shrug.

Gohan stared at her for a long silence filled moment before he pressed the blue button returning to his clothes to normal. Taking off the cheap looking watch he handed it back to Bulma. "Well thanks for the thought but I think I will pass on this costume." The way he said the word costume clearly stated just how much he disliked the outfit.

Laughing Bulma took the watch before she handed Gohan a silver Rolex also with two coloured buttons on the one side. "I thought you wouldn't go for that, but I just had to see your face when you put that on. Here is the real outfit."

Glaring at her in suspicion Gohan took the new watch and put it on, pressing the red button again, he was again surrounded by a soft glow when it cleared Lime whistled in appreciation. Gohan was now dressed in a black loose fitting Gi pants with a sleeveless low cut Gi top revealing a lot of his chest and his well toned arms. He also had on black boots, a red waistband and red wrist bands. Covering his face was a polished black mask leaving him featureless. Turning back to the mirror Gohan stared at his reflection. Now this was more like it. His tail swished behind him revealing his pleasure in the new outfit.

"I had figured that you could go super, that way you can still be the gold fighter only now no one can see your face." Bulma said as she sat down on one of the many chairs standing around.

"Thanks Bulma, this is perfect." He said as he turned back to the rest of the group.

"Cool my big brother is going to be a super hero. That is so awesome, do you think that we can also be super heroes big brother well do you?" Goten demanded energetically pulling on his brother's pants.

"Yeah, Trunks get your mother to makes us some costumes like that also then we too can be super heroes, like Gohan." Marron demanded from the lavender haired child standing next to her.

Lime snorted, "More like super villains, if you ask me." She muttered to Gohan, who just nodded before starting to laugh.

"Hi we heard that!" Trunks shouted glaring at group of teens who were lost in mirth again.

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was just after 9 pm and everyone was in the kitchen sitting around the table having a last cup of tea before they headed to their living quarters for the night, when Valla walked in looking vaguely uneasy and just a little pale.

"Hi everyone" She said softly raising one hand hesitantly in greeting.

It took only a second for the remaining members of the 5 to register that it was Valla and that she was well and out of the regen tank. They all rushed to her hugging her and talking and laughing at the same time. The grownups let this continued for several minutes before interrupting and bringing order to the kitchen again.

Pulling away from her sister and her friends Valla turned to face her adoptive parents. "Mom, Dad I am so sorry, I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused and making you worry. I …" before she could continue 18 and Krillian had gotten up from the table and embraced her stopping her words.

"You have nothing to apologies for." 18 said looking into her oldest daughters eyes.

"Yes we are just glad that you are fine and safe." Krillian continued.

"Well now that everyone is here," Vegeta suddenly spoke up "The 5 of you, tomorrow morning 8 o clock sharp in the GR." And with that he left the room.

"But, but I have school." Gohan stuttered suddenly extremely glad that his mother was making him go to school.

"Not tomorrow you don't." Goku replied as he took Chi-Chi's arm and led his wife from the room.

Valla looked at her companions over her parents shoulder. "Man all of a sudden I wish I was back in the regen tank."

"That makes two of us." The response came from Mirai.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And today's word is: Procrastination

Sorry for taking so long to update but it as been a little hectic.

Hope you like this chapter.

See you all next time and remember to review.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

~ _Thoughts_~

"Speech" English

"**Speech" Saiyan**

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 8: Punishment **

Today was the day that she was getting answers from Gohan Son even if it was the last thing she did, Videl Satan decided as she stood in front of the door leading to her assigned classroom. The whole weekend had seemed to drag on forever but finally it was Monday morning and now she would get to have her little chat with Gohan. Squaring her shoulders and putting on her tough girl, I'll kick your ass, face she opened the door and walked into the room, looking up to where he usually sat next to Erasa. She stopped, his chair was empty, there was no Gohan.

Hearing the teacher clear his throat behind her she rushed up to take her seat between Sharpner and Erasa. As she got out her books the teacher started to call the names of the students to check for attendants. When he got to her name she responded with an aggravated "here". However instead of calling Gohan's name next he went straight to the next name on the list.

~_Why didn't he call Gohan's name_~ Videl wondered to herself as the teacher finished the roll call.

"Um, excuse me sir but why didn't you call Gohan's name?" Erasa asked while putting up her hand to get their teachers attention.

~_Thank Kami for Erasa_~ Videl thought with a sardonic smile, she could not ask Mr Cadbury without doing some damage to her tough girl; I don't give a damn appearance.

"Ah yes" Mr Cadbury replied "Mrs Son called this morning to excuse Gohan from class for the day; apparently there was some sort of accident on Friday and…"

"Oh my word did Gohan get hurt is he in hospital, is…"

"Miss Erasa if you would allow me to finish!" Mr Cadbury shouted in an exasperated tone. Blushing Erasa who had stood up during her mad tirade of questions sat down again. "Thank you, well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. There was an accident on Friday and Gohan's cousin was injured. He and his parents have left for the weekend to spend it his cousin and her family, and he will be back at class tomorrow. Now that, that is settled lets start with the today's lesson."

Mentally cursing Videl opened her books, okay so she will just have to wait another day to get her answers, but if what the teacher said was true then he did have a valid reason for his actions on Friday, her conscious where forced to reply. Yes but he was still hiding something and she will find out what.

*_*_*_*_*_*

118, 119, 120 oh wow he had never noticed that there was 120 diamond shaped tiles covering the roof of the Gravity room. Of course he also had never been on his back, bruised, beaten, exhausted and inches away from unconsciousness either. Really Vegeta and Kakkarot were taking this whole thing just a little bit to far Perigus mused as Valla crashed into the wall next to him. As she stood up holding onto the wall for extra support he noticed that she had dropped out of super saiyan 3 and were now in just normal super saiyan mode. She took a few deep breaths, before she launched herself back into the melee going on in the middle of the gravity room, aiming a punch at Vegeta's head. Vegeta casually ducked while at the same time he kicked Gohan in the back. Goku grab Valla's extended arm, flipped her and almost negligently backhanded her into Mirai. Raising his head a little Perigus looked across the room to where Lime was sitting her back braced against the wall. She was just beginning to regain her breath. She had been the first one to fall out of the fight. It was just a few seconds later that Valla crashed into the wall next to Perigus again, but this time instead of getting up she powered down where she lay and gasped for breath.

"Hi, you still alive?" Perigus asked softly only to grimace, man it even hurt when he spoke. He really was never pissing those two off ever again. No matter how upset his parents were they had never beaten him this badly, then again he had never screwed up like this before.

"Not really sure, 'bout you ask me again in a few hours time?" Valla gasped between struggling breaths. "By the way, do you know what the time is? I can't seem to lift my head to look at the clock." The exhausted girl whispered, she didn't even have the energy to talk it seemed.

Perigus struggled into a sitting position and at the last minute decided against it as he lay back down again. "It's just before noon."

"Man has it only been four hours it feels longer." Valla replied as she closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing using one of the meditation techniques that Piccolo had taught her.

"Well time sure flies when you are having fun." The sarcastic response came from the teen laying next to Valla.

She only chuckled and then winced. "Oh man don't make laugh that hurts to much." As she put one hand on her side wondering if any of her ribs were broken. She sighed after awhile. No nothing was broken, for all that Goku and Vegeta were beating the crap out of them, they would not actually cause them any serious injures or so she hoped.

"Enough!" Goku's voice rang out through the room, prompting Valla to open her eyes and Perigus to lift his head to look towards the centre of the room. Gohan and Mirai were the only ones of the 5 still standing, if you could call that standing. It was painfully clear that it was only sheer stubbornness keeping Mirai on his feet; he too had at some point dropped down to super saiyan. Gohan was slightly better of but only just, he was still at super saiyan 3, but you could see that he was struggling to maintain that.

Vegeta looked at the clock and nodded at Goku; he walked over to the graviton and turned the gravity back down to normal before turning the machine off. "You have an hour break, get something to eat and be back here at 1." The two men powered down and left the room without saying another word.

"Get something to eat he says." Perigus mimicked acerbically, "I can't even sit up never mind get food into my body."

Lime had in the mean while managed to get up and stumbled across the room to were Gohan and Mirai where standing. "I hate to say this but we really do need to get something to eat, I have a terrible feeling that we are going to need all the energy we can get this afternoon."

The 3 of them walked over to where Valla and Perigus lay. The two boys powering down as well. Reaching the two on the floor Mirai bent and help Valla up, draping one of her arms around his shoulders while he grad her around the waist to hold her steady. "I thought something like this might happen so I made arrangements with Gran to cook for us. Since Mom left this morning with Chi-Chi." He said as he led the way out of the room.

Having noticed what he did, Perigus turned to Gohan with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me you guys saw that, or did I got hit in the head to hard and are hallucinating?"

Gohan shook his head, "No we saw that, what I can't believe is that she didn't say anything."

"Listen we can analyze those two later, but can we please get something to eat first." Lime begged pulling on Perigus's arm towards the door.

"All right were coming." Gohan laughed as the three of them followed the other two from the room.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"We have half an hour before we have to be back in the GR, so I suggest that we take a 20 minute power nap." Gohan proposed as he settled himself in one of the over sized chairs in the reading room. He had chosen this room because of its location. It was out of the way, so no one ever came here unless they were looking for something. Setting the alarm on his cell he put the phone down on the table next to his chair. "That way we will be somewhat rested."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lime responded as she stretched out on the same couch that Perigus was sitting on and rested her head on his legs, using them as a cushion.

Valla curled up on the other chair, while Mirai lay down on the floor stretching him out next to the couch. Within minutes the room was quite, the only sounds to be heard was that of the soft and steady breathing of the 5 sleeping teenagers.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Man I don't like this." Gohan muttered under his breath to the small group standing in a lose half circle around him. The others nodded, looks of concern and fear lurking in their eyes. The reason: Vegeta and Goku were late, but not just a little late, no they were 40 minutes late.

Although this delay had brought the group some more time to rest and recover from the morning activities, it had also given them time to think and that had led to worrying. Each of them was stuck in his or her own thoughts.

Mirai's thoughts had drifted back to the morning, in a way this was kind of a repeat. His father and Goku had shown up about 10 minutes after 8 o clock. They had walked in closed and locked the door to the room behind them and had then powered up to SS3. Goku had set the gravity to 400 times the earth's normal gravity; the group had instantly felt the pull on their bodies. Vegeta had looked them over for a long moment before he commanded them to power up to their fullest levels saying that this was a test of their ability to control their power, and then the pain began.

The slamming of the door knocked the 5 out of their private musings, turning they saw the two men walk in.

"Alright power up and this time don't hold back." Vegeta barked at the group in a gruff voice. It was only then that they noticed a very important factor both Goku and Vegeta were in their SS4 forms.

"Oh man not again." Lime moaned softly as Goku activated the graviton turning it to 700; she powered up but was still struggling to handle the gravity. She could move but not at the speed she knew that she would need. She looked over to her sister and the rest of her friends to see them in their transformed states. ~_Well here we go once more_~ she had time to thought as Gohan launched the first attack.

*_*_*_*_*_*

An eerie stillness hanged in the air, the only sounds to disturbed the silence was the occasional moan from the 5 beaten bodies laying scattered across the floor of the GR, or the electric crackle coming from the aura surrounding the two men standing in the middle of the room, next to the softly humming graviton. The shorter of the two men looked at the crumpled forms of the teenagers for a moment with an indescribable expression in his eyes, before the normal coldness returned. Turning he looked at Kakkarot with a raised eyebrow. Reading the question in his battle partners eyes Goku looked over the group and nodded. Shutting down the machine he powered down, he did not like what was coming next, but they all had talked about it and had agreed the 5 needed to learn that there was consequences to their actions, and withholding such information have negative results.

Clearing his throat, "Get up!" Vegeta commanded in a harsh tone. He too had powered down and watched as the group of teenagers struggled to get to their feet. Once the were all more or less standing and paying attention to the two men in front of them, Vegeta sifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest, the usual scowl slipping into place on his face.

"Kakkarot and I had discussed the situation with the rest of your parents and we had decided what your punishment will be." The saiyan prince announced, while he closely observed the reaction of the group in front of him.

"Oh man, I thought this was our punishment." Perigus groaned loudly, only realising after the words had escaped his lips that that was not the wisest thing to say in this situation.

"Please, don't think you can get of that easily." Vegeta snorted, "No, we had decided that as punishment the 5 of you will be grounded, until further notice."

Exclamations of shock and disbelieve came from the group, Vegeta allowed this to go on for a few minutes.

"What exactly does that mean?" Gohan decided to asked, taking the lead as spoke person.

Raising an eyebrow Vegeta steeled himself, although none of this showed on his face. "It means that the 5 of you will not be allowed to see or communicate with each other until such time that we deem fit."

"What, you can't do that!" Lime cried out, just the mere though that she would not be able to see Perigus was enough to cut through her like a knife.

Hearing that Perigus looked ready to attack Vegeta again, the same knife cutting through his hart. Not being able to see Lime for an extended period of time, there was no way in hell that he could survive that. He would rather get beaten up by Vegeta again.

The other 3 looked at the 2 men standing in front of them with disbelief and horror before turning to look at the anguish in Lime and Perigus faces. Looking at each other Gohan decided to speak up.

"There is no need to punish those 2, it is the 3 of us that is guilty and it is only the 3 of us that deserve to be punished." Gohan said in a steady voice, Valla and Mirai nodding in agreement.

For a fleeting moment one so fast that Gohan wasn't sure if he had really seen it there was softness a look of understanding in Vegeta's eyes, but before he could be sure the normal dead look reappeared.

"Did the 2 of you know about their ability to reach SS3?" Vegeta asked the distraught 2.

Valla looked at her sister with a looked that plainly said, say no.

Lime shook her head and sighed. "Yes we knew." She replied in a barely audible voice. She refused to look at her sister, who had given her a way out. There was no way that she would allow her sister to carry the blame alone, both her birth and adopted parents had taught her better than that.

Perigus just nodded.

Vegeta nodded pleased, they weren't really angry at the group, well not anymore, and both the fact that the 3 had tried to protect Lime and Perigus and that those 2 had told the truth knowing what the penalty would be, showed that the group was honourable. He felt sorry for those two, although they hadn't fully bonded yet being apart was going to be rather painful, that he knew from experience.

Vegeta turned to look at Goku to see if he had anything to say before he continued. "Gohan, Mirai and Valla, the three of you will be spending every Saturday from next month with me and Kakkarot to work on your control of your SS3 form."

The three simply nodded, knowing that they didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Also Valla, you will not be allowed to use magic unless it is under the supervision of an adult." Goku suddenly spoke up.

"What, there is no way that I am agreeing to that!" Valla screamed, clenching her fist and her tail that had hung limply behind her suddenly bristling and waving in agitation.

Goku grunted and uncurled from where he had been leaning on the graviton. "You will agree to that or you will not be allowed to use magic ever again. Until we know exactly how much kelnar you can handle, you will do as you're told. There will be no repeat of Friday's events." He replied in just a vaguely menacing tone.

Backing slightly away, Valla looked for a way out before nodding.

"Say it out loud." Goku prompted.

"Okay, I will not use magic unless it is under adult supervision, or an emergency." Valla mumbled hoping to slip the last part by without Goku noticing.

Hearing the last part Goku raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it pass, for now.

"Now that that is settled, get going, your parents are waiting for you lot." Vegeta replied as he turned to leave the room. "Come on Mirai its time that we have a private little chat."

Mirai winced and hunched his shoulder as he followed his father from the room, but not before looking over his shoulder at his friends.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other, before they to left the room to be followed a few seconds later by Valla. Looking at the girl, Valla just shrugged.

"They need some time alone." Was all that she said but both men understood, as difficult as the punishment was going to be for the group it was going to be even harder for those two.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Dad I, I am really sorry. We didn't mean to cause this much trouble and I am sorry for not telling you. It's just that we wanted to surprise you and Vegeta. We didn't realise the consequences of our action would be so serious." Gohan said after awhile of flying silently next to his father.

Goku sighed; part of him could understand his son's reasoning. "I know Gohan and I am extraordinarily pleased with you for reaching such a remarkable level of power. It's just that you have to understand the power does not come with an instruction manual and can be dangerous both to you and to those around you if you don't learn how to control it."

Gohan nodded. "Yea we kind of learned that the hard way. I really didn't realise that our control was that tentative."

Goku suddenly smiled at his oldest son. "Don't worry about that, after a few training sessions with me and Vegeta your control will be much better."

"Oh joy" Gohan muttered under his breath sarcastically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

~ _Thoughts_~

"Speech" English

"**Speech" Saiyan**

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 9: Being grounded **

*_*_*_*_*_* **Tuesday** *_*_*_*_*_*

Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs, lone Z-fighter survivor of an alternative timeline that was nearly destroyed by 2 evil androids, was having a wonderful dream involving an all you can eat buffet and a group of swimsuits models when he was rudely awaken by having his warm blankets pulled from him.

"Time to get up brat" Mirai groaned, why oh why did he of all people have to have Vegeta as a father. Opening one eye slowly he looked up at his father dressed in his training gear.

"What time is it?" He asked through a yawn. Slowly stretching and trying to sit up all at the same time.

"5:30 and time for a light morning workout." the cruel reply came. Mirai winced as he stretched both at the answer and at the sore muscles.

"Man don't I get like a day to recover." He whined as he stood up and made his way to his closet.

"No, meet me in the GR in 15 minutes. Oh and don't be late" Vegeta replied as he left the room.

Grumbling under his breath the lavender haired teen started to get dressed. This was not going to be pleasant. He stopped to look himself over in the mirror before he pulled on his top. He had a very unpleasant looking bruise running down the right side of his torso. ~_I need to ask Gran for something to put on that after dad is through with me~_ He snorted as he pulled on his top and headed for the door, realising that he will have a few more to go with this one by the end of the day.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Vegeta looked up at the clock above the door leading into the GR and wiped the sweat of his brow with the back of his hand. It was 7 am. He looked over to his son who was breathing hard and wincing every time moved his arms.

"That's all for this morning, get clean up then go get some breakfast. Oh and dress decent, you will be spending the rest of the day with me." Vegeta said as he left the room.

He was very pleased with the boy, of course he would never tell Mirai that, but he was proud of the progress his son had made. Closing his bedroom door behind him a grin finally made itself visible on his face. His son was a super saiyan 3 and not even 18 yet. He remembered the emotional wreck the boy had been when he had shown up the first time to help them fight the androids. He had not been any better when he had shown up the second time after his alternative mother had died. The thought caused the prince to stop what he was doing and to frown. He had not been around to protect his mate, part of that still bothered him on occasion, but that was there and not here. He would not allow anything to happen to his mate here, and the heavens help the fool who would actually be dumb enough to try and harm her.

The year Mirai had spent with them had greatly altered him. He was far more confident and assured of himself. In fact now that he was thinking about it all 5 teens had greatly improved over the years. Gohan wasn't an over controlled child anymore that froze at the thought that he might make a mistake anymore. Valla was actually talking to people beside her family, although that was a mixed blessing that girl had developed a very large attitude and he was sure that it was 18's fault. Perigus had developed an out going personality and didn't lock himself up in the lab anymore and Lime, well Lime was Lime she would probably never change.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Mirai walked behind his father feeling rather bemused. He had never seen his father like this. Thinking back over the last year he realised that he hadn't spent a great deal of time with his father. Oh sure he had trained with him and saw him every evening when the family had dinner together, but most of the time was spent with his friends or with his mother in the labs. He never really thought about what his father did. He had just assumed that he spend all his time training. Now he could see that he was wrong.

He again looked at the man walking a few steps in front of him. His father was not dressed in his normal battle wear. He was in fact dressed in a very expensive looking dark grey 3 piece suit, a white shirt and black tie. Mirai shook his head, his father didn't look like a warrior, for the first time Mirai saw his father for what he was. A prince, one who not only had power but also knew how to use it.

As they entered the door leading to the offices were Vegeta ran the business of hiring out his solders a young saiyan woman of about 20 years of age suddenly appeared on Vegeta's right side. She was fashionable dressed in some of Hybrid Fashions corporate wear. Mirai felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The girls would be pleased to hear that their fashions are being worn by other saiyans. He listened in on the conversation that the girl was having with his father.

"Your 10 o clock has been moved to tomorrow just like you asked your highness. The princess also asks you to remember that you will be having lunch with her at Le Freak with Mr Kaiba from Kabito Enterprises at 13:00. The Narmero contracts have been amended to include the provision you have ordered and are ready for you to sign them." She handed over a dark blue folder with a heading in red saiyan lettering. "High commander Fruta has also informed me that squads Rosaceae Malus and Rosaceae Vesca are ready for deployment again." She handed Vegeta another folder this time a yellow one with the heading in black.

Vegeta nodded as he paged through the folder. "I want to see Kaali in my office at 10, then I want copies of the new deployment to be sent over to the both the Palmae and Ericaceae commanders. Oh and I want to know what is taking Gurke so long, it can't take this long to find 10 measly pirate ships."

Mirai looked at his father as he continued to issue orders in a crisp no-nonsense voice. Maybe being grounded was not going to be as bad as he thought.

"Brat go with Zucca and do what she tells you. It is time that you start earning your keep." Vegeta said over his shoulder as he entered his office.

Then again he could be wrong; it could be just as bad as he feared.

*_*_*_*_*_* **Wednesday** *_*_*_*_*_*

Perigus stared out of the window into space. He was not having a good time. He had a faint ache at the base of his head, which no matter what he did, would not go away. He sighed as he turned from the window to pick up the data pad he had dropped. He still couldn't believe that his parents were doing this to him.

When he had left the GR on Monday after Vegeta and Kakkarot was finished with them he had been ordered by his mother to get cleaned up and to meet her at the CC space hanger. When he got there his mother had looked him over, shook her head in that disappointed manner only a mother could do and then informed him that his father was needed on the space station and that he would be accompanying him. He couldn't believe that his parents were doing this to him; first he was not allowed to see Lime for Kami knows how long, now they were sending him completely of the planet.

Perigus shook his head and turned to slowly drift back to the gravity stabiliser he was working on. The sooner he could get this fixed the sooner the gravity could be restored, the sooner he could get home.

"What you still busy with that one?" Patat asked as he drifted down from the level above where he had been working.

Perigus replaced the melted crystal control interface and closed the panel. "All done. Now please tell me we get to go home?" He cringed inwardly at how whiny his voice sounded but damn it he had every right to whine.

Patat just shook his head. It never seized to amaze him how things have changed in the 25 odd years since Freeza had destroyed their home world. He still remembered the hiding and the constant moving. He and his mate had tried to shield their children from most of the fear and anger. Luckily Citra had been only a baby when they had reached earth and so had grown up without that constant fear hanging over her head.

"What's the rush? Besides we still have quite a lot of work to do." Patat asked as he scrolled through the information on his data pad to see what was next.

"What's the rush? Well let's see, I have this head ache that refuses to go away. I miss Lime and I'm stuck onboard this blasted space station were there aren't any training facilities." Perigus groused.

Patat just laughed.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"You're cute."

Patat looked up startled. "What?" Has his son finally lost it? Maybe grounding the group wasn't such a good idea after all.

"That's the first thing Lime every said to me. 'Hi, you're cute.'" Perigus said looking up from shield generator he was working on. "You know after that we have almost never been apart." Perigus turned back to the generator lost in his memories.

_*_*_*_*_*_* Flash back *_*_*_*_*_*_

_Perigus was flying through the air breathing in the clean smells of evergreen and wild flowers. He had sneaked out of the ship when it had landed, disobeying his mother who had ordered everyone to stay aboard until she and her squad returned, but it had been so long since the last time he was on a planet that he just had to get out to get some fresh air. He hated being cooped up in the space ship._

_He touched the scouter over his left eye. He didn't know why his mother was so worried. There were no energy signals anywhere on the planet that was nearly strong enough to be a threat to a ship full of saiyans. _

_He was just about to turn back when his scouter beeped. There coming from the north a spike. It happened so fast that for a moment he thought that his scouter had malfunctioned, but only a few moments later there it was again. He hung in mid air as he struggled with his curiosity. He really wanted to see what the source of those spikes were, but at the same time…_

_As his scouter picked up a third spike he found himself heading in the direction without even thinking. _

_He landed in a clearing behind some rocks and crept closer to have a look at a group sitting on the grass in the middle of the clearing._

"_Oh man if Vegeta finds us we are sooooooo dead." A girl with golden blond hair drawled as she flopped over onto her back spreading her arms wide. _

"_Never mind Vegeta. If my mother finds us we are dead. We really shouldn't have sneaked out of the house without finishing our homework first." A boy with spiky black hair spoke up. A gloomy silence descended on the group as they contemplated the trouble they apparently were in._

_Perigus took the time to carefully look over the group. There were 3 girls and 2 boys; they all seemed to be about his age. The one with the black hair almost appeared to look like a saiyan except for his clothes. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants with a white Chinese style shirt. The other boy had short cut dark blue hair and was wearing a red t shirt with blue jeans. _

_After coming to the conclusion that neither of the boys were fighters and therefore not a threat to him, Perigus turned his attention to the 3 girls._

_The blond haired one was wearing a loose bright pink summer dress. The other 2 girls were dressed in the same clothes. Both had on cut of jeans and purple tank tops. The one that appeared to be slightly older than the other had long black and dark red hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The other had long brown hair done up in a braid._

_Perigus looked over them and activated his scouter. Not a single one of them had a power level over 30. How pathetic, it was clear that none of them had ever needed to fight to survive._

_The boy with the blue haired suddenly laughed. "Yes so we are dead meat, but man it was so worth it. The look on Vegeta's face was priceless."_

_The rest of the group thought about it for a moment before breaking up in laughter._

_The girl with the black and red hair suddenly stopped laughing and pointed to the spot were Perigus was hiding. "We are being watched."_

_The other stopped laughing and got to their feet. "Who ever you are you better get out here were we can see you?"_

_Perigus had no idea why he complied but as he moved around the boulder he was hiding behind the reaction of the group was almost instantaneous._

_The 2 boys and the red haired girl shoved the over 2 girls behind them and took on almost perfect fighting stances. Perigus was slightly taken aback. Okay so maybe they did know how to fight, but they still were no match for him._

"_A saiyan! What gives? I thought they were all killed by Freeza?" The blue haired boy suddenly exclaimed. _

_The black haired one shook his head. "I don't know, both Vegeta and my uncles told me that all the saiyans were killed when Freeza destroyed the home world."_

_Perigus was starting to feel out of his depth. Not only did they know what he was but they also knew of Freeza. What was bothering him also was that their power levels had started growing. By now both the black haired boy and the red haired girl was stronger than he was. He swallowed they were stronger than his mother and she was the strongest saiyan alive._

_All of a sudden the brown haired girl pushed past the 3 to walk up to Perigus. Stopping in front of him she looked him over and suddenly smiled. "Hi, you're cute."_

_Perigus blushed, he had never met anyone so, so, he didn't know what she was but he had never met any one like her before._

"_I'm Lime. The one over there dressed like me is my sister Valla. Gohan is one with black hair. The other boy is Shento and the girl in the horrible pink dress is his twin sister Flow." Lime continued. _

"_GOHAN SON YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR BEING OUT HERE!!" A harsh voice suddenly interrupted what Perigus was going to say._

_Looking up Perigus saw a black haired women flying on a golden cloud rapidly descending on the clearing._

"_Shit now we're in for in." Valla muttered under her breath to Shento._

"_How do you think she found us?" Shento whispered back._

"_Probable when we raised our ki's and if she found us…"_

"_Then the other would not be too far behind. Man this is just great, why do we always end up in trouble?" Shento moaned._

_Perigus watched as the woman jumped of from the cloud and started to scold the group in front of her. She finally noticed him when he tried to edge away from the others to make a break for it._

"_Hold it there young man." The furious woman commanded in a tone of voice that brooked no argument. "Does your poor mother know where you are? No of course not. She is probably worried sick about you. You turn around and go straight home right this instance."_

_Perigus felt stunned. Who was this woman and how did she know his mother? She did know his mother didn't she? Before he could make sense of the situation his mother and her squad descended from the air. But the powers that be must have decided to have a 'Lets see how confusing we can make this scenario' day, because mere seconds after his mother had landed another group of people appeared on the other side of the clearing out of nowhere._

"_Perigus!" Perigus's mother yelled._

"_Chi-Chi!" A man dressed in a bright orange gi called out._

"_Brats!" A short man with black hair in a widow's peak bellowed._

"_Oh shit." Valla muttered._

"_Who are you and what are you doing to my son?!" Perigus's mother wanted to know._

"_Who are you and what are you doing on my Planet?!" The man with the flame shaped hair demanded._

"_What do you say we get out of here and let the grownups sort this one out? Maybe if they are fighting each other they will forget how mad they are at us." Flow suddenly spoke up._

"_Guys I cant leave my parents." Gohan said with a shake of his head._

"_Please Gohan; your father is the strongest fighter in the whole blasted universe. It is not like he needs our help." Flow said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder._

_It was only now that Perigus noticed something he had failed to see. In Gohan's agitation he had uncurled his tail from around his waist and was now waving it behind him. "YOU'RE SAIYANS!" Perigus suddenly called out. Drawing the attention of everybody._

"_Well of course we are saiyans." The short one spat. "I am Vegeta the prince of all saiyans."_

"_Vegeta! Oh Kami it really is you! It's me Fruta!" Fruta yelled in shock and disbelieve._

_That was the fuse that lit the casket of black powder. All hell broke loose. There was shouting and crying and hugging (not a lot of the latter) and all manner of chaos. Perigus noticed the group of children slowly sneaking away. He was still deciding what to do when Lime grabbed his hand and pulled him with the rest of the group._

"_So you never told me your name cutie." She said as she giggled._

_*_*_*_*_*_* End of Flash back *_*_*_*_*_*_

Patat watched as his son got lost in his memories and smiled. Finding one's life mate was probably one of the greatest joys you could ever have.

*_*_*_*_*_* **Thursday** *_*_*_*_*_*

_**Somewhere out there,  
beneath the pale moonlight,  
someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.**_

Somewhere out there,  
someone's saying a prayer,  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there.

And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.

Somewhere out there,  
if love can see us through,  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
out where dreams come true.  


"I swear if you play that song one more time I am blowing up that CD!" Valla screamed as she made a jump for the CD player.

"Don't you dare!" Lime yelled, as she jump of the bed, throwing the pillow that she had been cradling to her chest aside. Tackling Valla to the ground, the two rolled on the floor, each trying to prevent the other from reaching the object of their contention.

"You have been playing that miserable song over and over for the entire week, I can't take it anymore!" Valla shrieked as she tried to kick Lime's feet from underneath her.

"Well it is the only thing that helps, beside it is your fault that I can't see Perigus so you just have to bare it." Lime screeched as she grabbed Valla's tail and gave it a hard yank.

"OUCH!! Why you little bitch that's it; you are dead!!" The older of the two girls shrieked in pain.

*_*_*_*_*_*

18 looked up from the business report she was reading as she heard the commotion going on down the hall, shaking her head she nudge Krillian in the side. "Your turn."

Looking up startled, Krillian ran his hand through his hair. "What why me?"

"Because I had them the entire day, so now it is your turn." I8 replied without looking up from her reading.

Grumbling to himself Krillian wondered what he had done to deserve this. He loved his family don't get him wrong, but what normal man could share his life with 4 extremely strong willed women without going insane. He sighed, he was whipped and he knew it. All the way through from his wife, to his two, count them two, teenage daughters to his little girl, all the women in his family had him wrapped around their little finger and he has absolutely no idea how he had ended up in this stand of circumstances.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to his daughters' bedroom. He walked over to the CD player and took the CD that was the cause the current argument out of the player. The two on the floor stopped to look up at their father, as he stood there looking at them.

"Good now that I have your attention. This is how it is going to be from now on. Neither of you will be allowed to play any CD's on here for the rest of the week. You both have ipods, so use them. And for Kami sake you are sisters and almost grownups if you really want to kill each other take the fight outside. I and your mother had, had a long day and we would like to have some peace and quiet." With that he left the room still holding the CD in his hand.

Entering his bedroom he looked over at his wife. "We need a bigger house." Was all that he said as he got back into bed next to 18.

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was just after midnight when a scream cut through the night. Krillian was out of bed and racing for his daughters' bedroom even before he was fully awake. Pushing open the door he switched on the light to see a hysterical Valla. She was crying and screaming.

Lime was holding her and trying to get her to wake up. "Dad help! She's having a nightmare but I can't get her to wake up!"

Krillian softly pushed Lime out of the way as he gathered the struggling Valla into his arms. "Ssssh, ssssh. Its alright you are safe." He said softly while he gently rocked the hysterical girl in his arms.

"What's wrong with Valla daddy?" A frightened Marron asked her father.

"She just had a nightmare sweetie." 18 said as she entered the room. She was holding a glass of water and some pills in her hands. "Lime why don't you take your sister down stairs and make some hot milk for us?"

Lime looked at her mother and then at her older sister who was now weakly crying in their father's arms and nodded. Holding a hand out to her baby sister. "Come on Marron, let's go and make some hot milk. Okay."

"Okay, can we put honey in?" Marron asked as she took Lime's hand.

"Of course we can." Lime replied.

"Can we make some for Valla to? If she drinks some hot milk then maybe the bad dreams will go away." Marron asked again.

Lime shared a long look with her mother before picking the little girl up. "Yes we can make some for Valla too. I think she will really like that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay I am really sorry I took so long to update.

This chapter is really just filler but I could not go on with the story before I got this out of my head.

I promise the next chapter will not take so long. I hope.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You would think that by now people would have figured this one out.

~ _Thoughts_~

"Speech" English

"**Speech" Saiyan**

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 9: Encounters **

Gohan sat down awkwardly, he was stiff and sore all over. Opening the book in front of him he still could not believe that it was Tuesday morning already. When he and his father had gotten home the previous evening, all he wanted to do was eat an enormous dinner and crawl into bed to sleep for the next week or so, but no such luck. Waiting for him just outside the house had been Piccolo, who had given him a very long lecture about responsibility and how disappointed he was with Gohan.

Gohan shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. Thinking back over the previous few days the only one who hadn't berated him yet was his grandfather, but Gohan was sure that it was only a matter of time before the Ox King had a go at him. He had a pretty good idea what his grandfather would say, that as crown prince to the kingdom he had to show maturity and responsibility. Life could be such a bitch at times. One little omission and all the grownups in his rather peculiar family were trying to climb down his throat.

Gohan sighed as he shifted again, wincing when he accidentally banged his bruised side against the back of his chair. At least saiyans recover quickly. While he was still stiff and sore he wasn't nearly as bad of as he would have been if he were a human, then again a human probably would not have survived his father's little test. He and his friends had not been allowed to use the regen tanks or eat a sensu bean, so they were healing at a normal rate. Luckily for them the worst of their injuries were only bruises and a few stretched muscles, by tomorrow he would be fine.

Turning a page he waited for the teacher and the rest of his class members to show up. He was actually early to school for a change. He had thought it would be more diplomatic to stay on his mother's good side for a while. He did not want to go through the talk that they had, had on Saturday again if he could help it.

"Gohan! Oh, look Videl Gohan is back!" Gohan cringed as he heard Erasa call out his name. That was all he needed. The bitchy Videl with her two blond sidekicks. Now his punishment was complete.

Looking up from the book that he was pretending to read Gohan looked over at the 3 people heading his way. The expression on his face going from irritated boredom to cold disdain.

Videl noticed the change in Gohan's expression and wondered for the hundredth time what he had against her. So far he was the only one (beside the criminals of course) who didn't seem to like her or tried to use her to get closer to her father. No, the way he treated her was with contempt, as if she was some kind of joke. Steeling herself, she felt a cruel smile working its way onto her lips. She had him cornered now. It was another 10 minutes before class began and he was trapped, so now she would finally get her answers. But before Videl could even decide what to ask him first, Erasa beat her to the punch.

"So Gohan the teacher said that there was an accident of Friday and that you and your family spent the weekend your cousin. So what happened? Is she okay? Is that why you left so suddenly on Friday? How did you know what happened?" The peppy blond asked in one go as she sat down in her usual seat next to Gohan.

~_Cousin? Accident? What?_ ~ Gohan struggled for a moment trying to sort out all the things the girl sitting next to him was enquiring about. ~_Oh yeah, mom phoned yesterday to let the school know that I won't be coming in and to apologise for Friday when I left during class_~

Rubbing the back of his next a look of pain flashed across his face. The 3 sitting next to him saw this, but interpreted it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't know it was that bad." Erasa said in a sad tone. It was clear that the girl thought that his 'cousin' was in a bad state and she was being inconsiderate. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do want to talk about it." Videl butted into the conversation before Gohan could respond.

"Videl don't be rude!" Erasa exclaimed, clearly shocked by her friends apparent lack of compassion.

"No its fine Erasa." Gohan didn't like these people. He found them to be grating and uninformed and just plainly irritating, but he did have good manners and Erasa's sympathy did make him feel just a little guilty for being so mean to the girl. She wasn't a bad sort, just very annoying.

"My cousin is fine, she got exposed to some dangerous chemicals and for a while it was touch and go but she will be fine. As for how I knew, I forgot to turn my cell phone of on Friday so when my friend called to inform me; I was so worried that I just left. I had already apologised to Mr Cadbury." Gohan explained, he didn't feel too bad about what he was saying since it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh Gohan. I'm so glad that your cousin will be all right." The blond girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I don't believe you Gohan. I think you are lying and I know that you are definitely hiding something. So tell us what really happened on Friday." Videl snapped in an accusing tone of voice.

That of course was the last straw for Gohan; he had tried to be civil, sort of. But this girl just didn't know when to back down. "Videl I don't give a blue daisy fuck what you think." He snapped at the teenage crime fighter. "So what if I am keeping my private life secret. I don't like you and I don't talk about myself to people that I don't like. Just because you are the daughter of that idiot Hercule, that doesn't give you the immediate right to know what is happening in a person's live. Everybody has the right to have secrets. Now stop be such a bloody nosey bitch and stay out of my life."

By this time the group had attracted quite a crowd and most of the class gasped in shock as they heard the nerdy new kid tell Videl off. Before Videl could make a comeback and try to kill Gohan the teacher walked into the class and called for order.

*_*_*_*_*_*

~_Man Gohan can be lucky that Miss Beacon came in when she did, but the moment we are alone I am so kicking his blasted ass_~ Videl stewed in anger. She could not believe that anybody would talk to her that way. What was more; the guy that did talk to her was a skinny nerd, one she could probably beat to death with both her hands tied behind her back.

It was almost 3 hours since the confrontation with the boy sitting just one seat over from her but it was still making her blood boil. She was still so angry that she wasn't paying any attention to her teacher. She had just started to go over in her mind exactly which of his bones she would break first, when a beeping from her watch brought her back to reality.

Pulling back her glove she activated the radio on her watch.

"Yes go ahead Captain." She said.

"Videl there has been a high jacking at the city bush terminal." The gravel voice of a police officer came across. "A gang of hooligans has taken over a tour bush full of senior citizens and are holding them for ransom. Videl you got to help us"

Everyone could here gunfire in the background.

"Just stay calm, I will be right there Captain." Videl responded as she rushed out of the class room.

Looking up at the commotion Gohan's curiosity got the better of him. "What's up with her is she sick or something?" He asked his blond haired neighbour in a bored tone.

Looking over at him Erasa lifted her head from her hands and smiled, she had apparently already forgotten the fight earlier the morning between Gohan and Videl. "No silly she has gone of to fight the high jackers."

"What all by herself?" A very shocked Gohan asked.

"Of course, she is the daughter of Mister Satan you know. She is always going out there and saving us from the nastiest." Erasa answered resting her chin on her hands as she stared dreamily out in front of her.

"But, but, but that can't be safe." Gohan stuttered. Trying to get to grips with what he just heard.

"There's really no need to worry Gohan. Videl can lift even more weights than I can. She's been training her whole life; some even say that she is as strong as her father now." Sharpner responded to Gohan's dumb folded expression with a laugh.

~_As strong as her father? Man if she is as strong as her father then she is going to get her self killed. I mean Hercule is pathetically weak_.~ Gohan worried to him self. ~_But if she wants to get herself killed then who am I to stand in her way. Like I could actually stand by and watch anyone get killed without doing something_.~ Gohan sighed and then a small smile appeared on his face. ~_This would be the perfect time to introduce the world to the new and improved Gold Fighter_~

Raising his hand Gohan waved at the teacher to get his attention. "Yes Mr Son?"

"May I please go to the bathroom sir?" Gohan asked politely. It always paid to be on the teacher's good side, and Gohan had noticed that this particular professor always responded better to polite students.

"Of course Mr. Son, you may be excused." The teacher replied. Gohan was one of his more favourite students.

"Thanks sir." With that Gohan sped from the room and made for the roof when he reached the top he made sure that he was alone before he transformed. He curled his tail around his waist over the red waistband. That was the only problem that he had with this outfit. In his normal wear he could hide his tail under his T Shirt. Transforming into a super saiyan he flew of in the direction of Videl's ki.

He caught up to the girl in only minutes, since he was quite a bit faster than her helicopter. Deciding to follow her first, he dropped back flying above and slightly behind her. It took them about 10 minutes to reach the high jacked bus. Gohan watched as the girl manoeuvred her helicopter over the moving bus and daringly leaped onto the roof. He was trying very hard not to admit to himself that he was just a little bit impressed. For someone who was untrained in the art of ki manipulation she was rather courageous.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Videl sighed in contentment. She had just gotten rid of most of her anger with a one Gohan Son by beating the living daylights out of the group of highjackers. All in all at the moment she was pretty pleased with herself. She had performed a perfect jump-landing out of her helicopter onto the moving bus, crashed through one of the windows and proceeded to give the 3 crooks the beating of a lifetime.

"Let me take your picture dear." One of the old ladies asked as she raised a camera to her face.

Videl blushed as she stood among the unconscious bodies of the men she had just beaten.

"Videl hold on! Who's driving the bus?" A gentleman screamed.

Turning around Videl felt a cold chill running up her spine. The one who had been driving the bus was unconscious and they where heading for a cliff. In a moment she saw her life flashed in front of her eyes as the bus went over and started to fall. Covering her face with her hands she waited for the end to come all the while thinking that it was not the way Videl Satan was supposed to die.

After a long moment she lifted her head. Wait, she was still alive and they had stopped falling. What was going on? Heading for one of the windows she looked out to see a gold haired young man holding the bus up in mid air. Slowly the bus started to rise and she realised that he was lifting them back up onto the cliff. So the gold fighter had finally come out of hiding.

She felt like cheering with the rest of the tour group when she realised something, he was lifting the bus back up, and that means that he was flying. At this angle she couldn't see his face so she had to wait for him to place the bus back onto the ground before she could get a good look at him. The moment the bus touched the ground Videl was out of the door and rushed over to the new superhero. Finally she was going to find out who the gold fighter was.

"Hi who are you?" She called out to the back of the teen. As he turned around she got a rather good look at him. He was wearing a black gi that showed of his muscular form extremely well. One thing that she almost immediately noticed was the fact that although he was well shaped, his muscle's weren't as bulky as a body builder but lean and well defined more like someone that had practised martial arts most of their live. Another thing that she also noticed was the polished black mask covering his face.

The gold haired person in front of her cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a long moment, before he slowly started to lift of the ground as he turned around he looked over his shoulder and called out. "I'm the guy that just saved your live." And with that he was gone. She could see him flying in the direction of the city.

Videl wanted to scream, she had finally met the so called gold fighter but it didn't do her any good except to infuriate her further. She could not see his face because of the blasted mask, and she also couldn't identify his voice because the same masked altered his voice, giving it an echo effect that made it difficult to place.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Videl stomped into the class. She was torn between immense gratefulness to be alive and livid rage at the one that had saved her. It had taken her another 15 minutes to clear up the scene and organising the police into getting everybody's statements and taking the high jackers into custody. She had decided during the flight back to school that she needed a faster helicopter. After having witnessed the speed at which the gold fighter flew she was rather jealous.

Moving toward her seat she saw Gohan talking softly to Erasa. What was more surprising than that was that he didn't have the usual expression of disdain on his face.

"And that is why the sub space barrier in the capsule is placed in the outer layer and not the second inner layer." Gohan finished his explanation.

Erasa clapped her hands before giving Gohan a huge hug. "Oh wow Gohan, you are so smart!" She breathed seductively.

Videl nearly choked at the scene in front of her. The expression on Gohan's face was absolutely priceless. He looked like someone that was being attacked by a giant life sucking leech. She was certain that she could hear his mind screaming 'Get her off. Get her off'. She didn't like him, but not even she was nasty enough to leave him in the clutches of boy mad Erasa. That was a fate she would not wish onto her worst enemy. She walked up the stairs to her seat as she neared the two she called out to Erasa. "Hi girl let the poor boy go he is starting to turn blue in the face from the lack of air."

"Videl!" Erasa shrieked happily letting go of Gohan to grab her friend's arm. "So how did it go? What happened? You have to tell me everything!"

Videl shook her head but managed to catch a glimpse of Gohan's face and nearly burst out laughing. She had not known that it was possible to both look grateful and cheesed off at the same time. _~Well that will teach him~_

*_*_*_*_*_*

~_How by all that's holy did I end up in this position?_~ Gohan wondered to himself as he adjusted his school bag over his shoulder. Looking up he looked right into the eyes of a smirking Videl. ~_Oh yeah, that's how_.~ Gohan looked over Videl's head and suppressed the urge to grimace. He had been tricked into going with Videl and her friends to the mall. He still wasn't sure how she had managed it. One moment he was trying to get Erasa of him the next he was agreeing to go to the mall with them. He shook his head. ~_I'm just tired. If I weren't this tired I wouldn't have been caught off guard._ ~

Walking behind Videl and Erasa, Gohan was so caught up in his thoughts of how to get out of this mess that he didn't noticed the two small blurs that came running up to him.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Gohan was pulled back to reality when two small girls jumped at him grabbing his hands.

"Jasmine, Iriss, what are the two of you doing here?" A very surprised Gohan asked as he bent to pick up the smallest girl who appeared to be three years of age. He took the other five year old girl's hand and started to look around for their parents.

"We're shopping with daddy!" the three year old Iriss yelled excitedly.

Jasmine nodded and started to pull Gohan along. "Yes its mommy's birthday so we are buying a surprise."

Videl watched in amazement as the two small girls totally took over Gohan's focus. She also observed that Gohan completely changed in the presence of the two girls. He didn't have that bored look of superior disdain on his face. In fact he was smiling and talking to the two children with complete ease. ~_What is going on here?_~ She wondered to herself as the two girls continued to babble on about a present for their mother.

"Gohan!" Videl finally called out becoming more and more frustrated with not knowing what was going on. "Who are these kids?" she snapped angrily. "And how do they know you?"

"They would be my daughters and they have known Gohan their whole live since his dad is their godfather." A very amused voice spoke up behind Videl.

Before Gohan could reply to that, two loud shrieks of "Daddy! Look who we found!" Echoed out.

"Girls what have I told you about running off like that?" The well dressed man wearing a baseball hat standing behind Videl asked. Moving around the group to Gohan side he bent and picked up the girl holding Gohan's hand.

Sharpner stood looking at the man who had just joined the group, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Erasa looked at the stunned Sharpner. "Hi what's up with you?"

Sharpner just shook his head and tried to speak again. "You... You... You're Yamcha!"

Yamcha just smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Yeah that would be me."

Sharpner's eyes became filled with stars as he stared at his idol. "You're the greatest baseball player ever. I have all your trading cards." Pulling a book and a pen from his back pack Sharpner held it out to Yamcha. "Can I please get your autograph?"

Yamcha laughed and put his daughter down, who immediately reattached herself to Gohan. "Sure who do I make it out to?"

"Sharpner." The blond haired teenager breathed almost reverently.

Having signed the book Yamcha turned back to Gohan an evil glint in his eyes. "So what are you doing here at the mall? I thought you were grounded?"

Gohan groaned. "Were did you hear that?" He asked just a bit crossly. It seemed that 'the powers that be' had not finished messing with him yet.

Yamcha laughed. "You're kidding right. The infamous 5 have been grounded by their parents after last Fridays little stunt. Trust me, everybody knows about it."

Gohan shook his head mournfully. This was it, this was the ultimate punishment. The entire community laughing at the 5 of them. He was so never going to live this down.

Noticing the look in Gohan's eyes Yamcha felt a little sorry for the teen. "Hi cheer up. It is not that bad. It wasn't completely your fault. So your parents won't ground you lot for too long, besides this is not nearly as bad as that whole laughing gas incident, and you guys got off pretty light from that as I recall."

"Yamcha do me a favour and stop talking, because you really aren't helping!" Gohan hissed at the older man standing next to him. This was just what he needed, Videl was already so suspicious of him and now Yamcha was just giving her more reason to dig into his life.

Yamcha just laughed and took Iriss from Gohan. Yamcha turned to leave. "Fine but tell your mother I say thanks for agreeing to watch the girls tonight. I will probable drop them off at around seven o clock."

Gohan sighed and nodded. "I will."

With that Yamcha and his two daughters turned and disappeared into the milling crowds that filled the mall.

Videl's head was reeling. She was not sure what had just happened. How did Gohan know Yamcha? And what did Yamcha mean when he said that Gohan was grounded and who where this 5 that he talked about. And laughing gas?

Sharpner had finally managed to close his mouth and was now staring at Gohan in awe. "You know The Bandit?" he finally asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I have known Yamcha pretty much my whole live." Gohan replied absently. If his mother was babysitting the girls tonight that means he should be able to sneak out of the house for a few hours. He couldn't get to the others but maybe Dende would be willing to see if they were doing all right. He could even leave a message for them and have Dende pass it along.

"Hello, earth to Gohan! Come in Gohan!" Erasa called waving her hand in front of Gohan's face.

Gohan snapped back to reality and grinned at Erasa in the patented Son grin. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." With that he turned and disappeared into the crowds before any of the group could say anything.

"Gohan get back here!" Videl yelled at the back of the retreating black haired teen. She was furious. How dare he just leave like that when she had questions that she wanted answered. She started to follow him, only to realise that in the mass of people that it was impossible, it had only been a minute and already she had lost track of him. Turning back to her friends she felt like hitting something, preferable Gohan's face but for right now she would settle for anything.

"Wow can you believe it. Gohan knows the greatest baseball player ever and his mom is going to baby sit for him tonight." Erasa said as she started walking again, the other two falling in behind her. Sharpner was still shocked into incredulity by the fact that nerd boy knew Yamcha on a first name basis. Videl was fuming at the lack of answers she was getting concerning Gohan.

Ten minutes later found them sitting at their favourite coffee shop. "So what did you think Yamcha meant when he said that Gohan was grounded, and who is this 5 that he talked about?" Erasa asked Videl as she sipped her fat free double mocha late.

Videl shook her head before replying. "I really don't know, but from the way Gohan reacted it was not something he wanted us to hear. As for the others, they are probable his friends." She was developing a headache trying to figure this out.

"What I can't believe is that nerd boy managed to get himself grounded." Sharpner said as he leaned back in his chair. "I didn't think that it was possible for 'Mr. I am perfect' to get in trouble."

Erasa nodded. "Yes and from the sound of thing it apparently wasn't the first time that Gohan had gotten into trouble. What I really want to know is what did he mean about the laughing gas?" Erasa wondered out loud.

"Do you guys realize something?" Videl asked suddenly, sitting straight up nearly spilling her milkshake. "Gohan told us that there was an accident on Friday but from what Yamcha said it sounded like they pulled some kind of stunt."

"Maybe that is how Gohan's cousin got hurt, that would also explain why he left so suddenly on Friday." Erasa said.

Videl nodded. "Tomorrow I'm going to corner him and get my answers. He has been hiding things from me since he got here and it has to end."

*_*_*_*_*_* **Friday** *_*_*_*_*_*

Gohan locked his locker and headed outside. It was finally Friday afternoon and he was exhausted. Between avoiding Videl and co, coming up with excuses to sneak out of class so that the gold warrior can fight crime(and so indecently help Videl), homework and a very suspicious mother he was worn out. He had tried to sneak out of the house on Tuesday evening but his mother had caught him, after that he had been under close observation. He wasn't even allowed to use the phone or check his e-mails. He felt that it was just a little ridiculous.

On top of that, after the episode at the mall on Tuesday, Videl was worse than ever. It took all of his skill to both avoid her physically and on those occasions that he couldn't get away from her it took quick metal prowess to outwit her questions. She was smarter than he had thought originally.

As he walked out into the sunshine he stopped for a second to breath in the fresh air. It was going to be a wonderful weekend. He looked over his shoulder and scowled. Videl and her blond sidekicks were heading his way. He needed to hurry if he wanted to avoid another confrontation with her.

He sensed the familiar Ki before he saw the blond haired girl. He barely had time to brace himself before she caught him around the neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Flow what are you doing here?" He asked with a smile on his face as the girl let go of his neck to link her arm with his.

"Waiting for you silly!" Flow replied as she tossed her head and smiled up Gohan.

"Oh and why would you be waiting for a lowly person like little old me?" Gohan asked teasingly looking down at the girl on his arm.

Flow hit Gohan lightly in the arm and pretended to be mad at him before answering. "As if you could ever be a lowly person. But if you really want to know I have a message from Lime."

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and spun Flow around so that he could look her in the face, "How the hell have you managed that?" He asked, not believing that it could be true. Having not heard anything from the group was driving him crazy. He could sense their ki's but it was not the same as actually talking to them.

Flow chuckled at the expression on Gohan's face. "Well why don't we go somewhere a bit more private and then I will fill you in." She said as she started pulling Gohan in the direction of a small restaurant. Gohan nodded and wrapped one arm loosely around her waist as they headed to the restaurant that she wanted to go to.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Videl was moving as fast as she could without seeming to rush to catch up with Gohan. It was now Friday and she still hadn't gotten any answers out of him. He was more slippery that a wet bar of soap. It almost seemed like he could sense her coming or something, the way he kept avoiding her. As she, Erasa and Sharpner who had decided to tag along reached the front of the school she noticed Gohan walking just ahead of them. Just as she was about to catch up with him a beautiful girl with long blond hair ran up to him grab him around the neck and kissed him. Videl was shocked who was this, what new secrets were Gohan keeping from her.

Erasa leaned over to the speechless Videl. "Do you think that she is his girlfriend?" The girl asked in a tiny wavering voice.

"No way. She is far too hot to be the nerd's girl." Sharpner said as he shook his head. He did not like the idea of some weak little nerd like Gohan having a girl like that.

"Well even if she isn't his girlfriend we just learned one of his secrets." Erasa suddenly said with a bright smile.

"Oh and what will that be?" Sharpner demanded as he watched Gohan wrap his arm around the girl's waist as they headed across the street to a small restaurant.

"Well we do now know that he like blonds." The blond haired girl said with little harts in her eyes.

Videl was barely paying any attention to the two standing next to her as she watched Gohan talk to the girl. What she wanted to know was who this little tramp was. Grabbing her two friends hands she started to pull them along. "Come on this is the perfect chance to learn more about Gohan."

Erasa and Sharpner just shared a glance before allowing them to be pulled along. Heading into the same restaurant as Gohan, the three managed to find a booth just a little behind the one Gohan was sitting in. they could hear what was being said without being seen.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Having given their order to the waitress that showed them to a table Gohan turned to Flow. "Okay spill. How did you manage to see Lime? And how by all that's holy did she manage to give you a message?" Gohan wanted to know.

Flow laughed softly. "Pure dumb luck really. I had a fitting with Lime this morning for my dress for the prince's ball." Holding up a hand before Gohan could interrupt. "I made the appointment last week Wednesday and in all the commotion everyone forgot about it.

Gohan sighed he had completely forgotten about the ball. "So how did that let you talk to her?"

"Well 18 had a meeting and took Valla with her so for a while Lime and I was alone and could talk without being monitored by 18." Flow said as she leaned back into the chair.

"How are the girls? How is Lime handling being away from Perigus? I know it can't be easy for her, those two have never really been apart since they met." Gohan said with a feeling rather guilty.

Flow shook her head and holds up a hand as the waitress returned with their order. Only continuing after she had left. "Lime, well she is holding up. She says that she has this faint headache that won't go away but other ways she is fine."

"So what is the message then?" Gohan enquired as he took a sip from the cool drink he had ordered. "I rather doubt that she would go through all the trouble just to inform me that she has a head ache."

Flow nodded her eyes clouded with worry. "Lime is worried about Valla. She is having nightmares again."

Gohan sat back, suddenly feeling as if the temperature in the room had dropped several degrees. Okay wait he needed to think this through. "Valla always have nightmares this time of the year. It is getting close to that day."

Flow shook her head before she spoke up. "I said the same thing, but Lime says that it is worst than it has been in years. Valla woke up the entire household last night. Lime told me that she was completely hysterical and screaming, in the end 18 had to give her a sedative before she could calm down."

Gohan closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "She hadn't had nightmares that bad in years."

"I know. Lime is pretty worried." The blond haired girl sitting across from him said a look of concern in her eyes. The group of friends always turned to each other when in trouble. There also were no secrets in the group.

"Thanks for telling me. I will speak to my dad and maybe see if he will let me talk to Valla. Now tell me how are things between you and Wasbi?" Gohan turned the conversation to a more light hearted topic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All right. So I hope you like this chapter.

And to all who review. Thank you; it does encourage me to keep going.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Well here we go again. No I do not own DBZ.

~ _Thoughts_~

"Speech" English

"**Speech" Saiyan**

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 11: First impressions take 2 **

It was Monday morning again and Videl Satan was glaring at the black haired teen sitting next to Erasa. Gohan Son was a pain in her ass, wrapped in an enigma and tied with a ribbon of attitude. She looked at the boy that sat slumped in his chair. He was again wearing a pair of extremely baggy dark blue jeans with black combat boots, but the thing that irritated her the most, was the loose-fitting long sleeved black t-shirt. The reason that the t-shirt was bothering her so much was the slogan printed on it in bright red ink. 'I don't act superior. I am superior.' Just who the hell did this punk thought he was. He was a nerd and nerds are not supposed to act like he did.

"Erasa do me a favour and tell your little friend to stop staring at me. I know that I am wonderful to look at, but it is starting to become annoying." Gohan said without looking up from the book he was studying.

Videl spluttered in almost inarticulate rage. What?! Who dare to give him the authority to talk to her that way?

Gohan looked up at the door and frowned he could swore that he had felt Mirai's ki. He concentrated, no he must have been mistaken, but it really felt like it. He turned back to the book he was reading. He missed his friends and as entertaining as it was to aggravate Videl, being with his friends would be even better.

"Class can I have your attention please?!" Mr Cadbury called out as he entered the room. Standing next to his desk he waited for the class to settle down and turn their attention to him. "Good now that everybody is paying attention we have four more students who will be joining us." He said as he waved one hand lazily at the door.

Gohan nearly burst out laughing when he saw who was standing in the doorway. The expression on their faces was priceless. How he wished he had a camera or his phone with him at that moment.

"These students all got near perfect scores on their entrance exams so along with Mr. Son that should bring the mark average of this class up to decent levels again." The teacher said happily as a number of students groaned out load.

Sharpner leaned over to Videl and whispered rather loudly. "Oh good more nerds, just what my homework ordered."

Videl merely snorted as she looked over the group standing next to the teacher. They were all dressed in almost the same fashion. They all had on baggy blue jeans with black combat boots and black t-shirts with different slogans in red. The tallest member of the group was a boy with lavender coloured hair tied in a ponytail and his t-shirt said "Born to rule'. Standing next to him was a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes. His t-shirt said 'Guest of horror'. The other two were both girls. One had red and black hair cut in a short spiky pixie style, while the other who appeared to be slightly younger had dark brown hair cut in a simple bob style. The older of the two t-shirt said 'Queen Bitch' while the younger's one said 'Maneater'.

Pointing at the boy with lavender coloured hair "This is Mirai Brief. Next to him is Perigus Bata. The girls are Valla and Lime Chestnut." He pointed at each of the four as he made the introductions. "Now you can find yourself some seats. I expect the rest of you to do your best to make them feel welcome." With that he turned and left the room.

The 4 exchanged looks before they headed up to the level where Gohan was sitting. There were only two open seats next to Gohan.

Videl watched as the four reached them. Valla pointed to the two boys sitting next to Gohan. "You be somewhere else now." Her voice was cold and sent shivers down the spines of everybody.

Videl watched in amazement as the two boys both jocks just nodded and packed up their books without so much as a single word.

Flopping down in the now vacant place next to Gohan Valla turned on the widely grinning boy. "This is all your blasted fault." She hissed as the others took their seats as well.

Gohan held up his hands. "Forget about it. I am willing to take the blame for a great many things, but there is no chance in hell that I am taking the blame for this." He said firmly but still highly amused.

"Oh yeah then whose fault is it?" Perigus asked as he leaned over to Gohan. "It was your mother that came up with the ridiculous idea of high school."

"Guys lets not fight, we haven't seen each other in over a week. We should just be glad that we aren't grounded anymore, beside it is only for a year." Lime spoke up as she draped her hands around Perigus's arm.

Gohan nodded. "Yes we can fight later. Now what I am dying to know is how did your parents get you to agree to this?" The curiosity in his voice was clear for all to hear.

Perigus sighed tragically. "Mom threatened not to feed me for a month, worst she said I would have to cook for myself." The other 4 shudder in horror. The last time Perigus's cooked; he nearly burned down the kitchen and he put 6 people in the hospital with food poisoning.

The others turned to look expectantly at Mirai. Who actually blushed and managed to look embarrassed. "Well truthfully I volunteered."

"What, why the hell would you do something so stupid?" Valla wanted to know. "Wait never mind this is you, what a stupid question."

"Valla behave!" Gohan ordered before turning back to Mirai.

"Hi guys give me a break. I have been stuck with my father and that little demon that I have to call a younger brother, for the whole week. When mom brought up the whole high school thing I was desperate enough to do anything that would get me away from them." Mirai defended himself.

Perigus winced. "Dude, sorry we didn't know. We all assumed that you would spend the time with your mother." The others all nodded wearing expression of sympathy.

"Well that just leaves the two of you." Gohan said as three pairs of eyes turned on the two girls.

Lime just shook her head and looked mournful. Valla slumped deeper into her chair before she replied. "Mom actually gave us a choice. Either we go to high school or we baby-sit the brat pack 5 days a week for the next six months."

Gohan whistled slowly. While Perigus and Mirai just looked shocked. Mirai leaned back in his chair. "See I told you guys that 18 is evil, but no you didn't want to believe me. This should be prove enough for you."

"**This coming from a guy whose father blows up planets for a living. Really Mirai get your values straight**." Valla snapped at the lavender haired teen, unconsciously switching to the saiyan langue.

"**Oh like you can talk, your Fath…**" Mirai instantly responded only to be brought up short by Gohan.

"**That is enough out of both of you. I will have no further on this topic and stop acting like a pair of brats**." Gohan hissed the authority is his voice clear.

Both looked at him before nodding their heads. "**Yes Commander**." They replied in unison.

Lime giggled as she leaned into Perigus' side. "Oh wow Gohan, you get them to shut up even faster than our parents."

Gohan just grinned. All of a sudden the rest of the year didn't look nearly as bad or as boring as it did when he had started here.

Videl finally couldn't take it anymore. First of was these the same people that Gohan had talk about with that blond girl on Friday and wasn't Lime the girl that had phoned the previous Friday. Secondly how dare they just walk in and order people around and what was with the t-shirts and attitude. She glared at the group observing how relaxed Gohan appeared all of a sudden. He was smiling and joking around with the four new students and from what she could make out from the conversation they had known each other for some time.

She listened as the newest members of OSH told Gohan how their parents forced them into coming to high school. Just as the conversation started to become interesting they suddenly switched to a langue that she couldn't understand. ~_What the… just what is going on here_~

"Gohan who are these people?!" Videl suddenly demanded not being able to remain quiet anymore.

Gohan turned and looked over Erasa's head and smiled lazily at the girl who had shouted at him. "These are my friends. Friends, Videl Satan. Videl Satan, friends." He said slowly drawing out the introduction as he pointed his hand languidly between Videl and the newcomers.

"Oh wow the famous Videl Satan. Gohan you didn't say that you were in the same class as the daughter of Hercule Satan." Lime said in an extremely false and mocking voice, dripping with sarcasm as she clasped her hands together under her chin.

Gohan felt his lips twitch as he tried not to smile at the expression on Videl's face. Oh yes this year was going to be great. He cleared his throat a few times to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. "Now Lime, play nice."

Lime turned to face Gohan and batted her eyes at him in an extremely fake pose of innocents. "But my dear Gohan, where would be the fun in that?" She asked with artful sincerity.

Erasa looked at Gohan and the new group and then at Videl and wondered about what was happening. They were all acting like it was some kind of joke to be in the same class as Videl.

Videl was spluttering with rage. No one and she mean no one talks to her that way. She was Videl Satan for crying out loud. Standing up and placing her hands on the desk she leans forward and glared at the laughing group. "What gives you the right to talk to me like this?" She demanded loudly.

The conversation in the class suddenly dropped away and you could hear a needle fall in the silence that followed that statement.

Gohan smirked and wondered to himself which of the group will be the first to respond. He was betting on Valla but from the way Mirai was grinning he could be wrong.

Valla rocked lazily back on her chair balancing it on its hind legs before she looked up at Videl wearing the kind of smile that would make a person back away and run for the nearest emergency exist. "What gives you the right to be such a bitch, mmm?"

Videl opened her mouth only to close it again. She stood there staring at the group her mind blank. She could not remember the last time anyone had talked to her in such a manner.

Perigus looked at Videl and shook his head. Leaning over he wrapped his arm around Lime's shoulders. "You know she does a pretty good imitation of a fish, don't you think?"

Lime giggled. "Yeah your right. This really could be fun." She said as she looked at Videl who was slowly starting to turn an interesting shade of red.

"Videl. Videl. Come in Videl." The radio on Videl's watch suddenly interrupted. Videl glared at the group for another minute before she answered.

"Yes what is it Captain?" Videl wondered if it was fate that always seemed to interrupt her just when she was about to kill Gohan.

"There is a group of terrorists holding the Major and the entire city council hostage. They threaten to kill them all if the head of the red ribbon army isn't immediately released from prison. We need your help."

Videl counted to 10 before she answered. "I am on my way Captain." She pushed back her chair and dashed down the stairs, nearly running over the teacher as he entered the door. "Sorry sir police emergency!" She shouted as she disappeared down the hall.

"**Didn't your father destroy the red ribbon army Gohan?**" Lime asked as she turned to look at Gohan.

Gohan nodded. "**Yeah it's been almost oh I don't know more than 25 years ago.**" He looked around, if it really was the red ribbon army than Videl didn't stand a chance. "**I need to get out of here. There is no way that Videl can deal with this alone.**"

Valla looked around and nodded before she muttered something under her breath her hands doing a complicated dance under the table. All of a sudden everyone except the 5 froze. Gohan looked around and looked at Valla while he raised an eyebrow. "**I thought you weren't aloud to do magic?**" He asked as he stood up.

"**Only in an emergency and this is an emergency right?**" Valla asked as she continued to weave her hands in an intricate pattern. Suddenly there in Gohan's place was another Gohan. "**You better hurry I can't hold this spell for more than 30 minutes**."

Gohan nodded. "**Right I promise to be quick**." And with that he was gone, using his super speed to head for the city hall.

As everyone unfroze and continued on in their activities unaware of what had just transpired Mirai looked at Valla, a small frown on his brow.

"What?!" Valla demanded as he continued to stare at her.

"I didn't say anything." Was the only response she got.

"All right class today we are doing binary systems." The teacher spoke up catching every ones attention and forcing the 4 saiyan teenagers to turn their focus to him.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Gohan had managed to reach the city hall a full 5 minutes before Videl. He decided not to inform anyone of his presence. The police in this city was grossly incompetent in his opinion. Landing softly on the roof he ducked behind one of the air vents and concentrated on sensing the ki's of the people in the bank there was 4 men in the entrance hall, he assumed that they were the terrorist since they were moving around freely. They were not his main concern. ~_Videl can tale them. They are far weaker than some of the men I have seen her fight_~ he decided. Extending his senses further he found the hostages, they were in a room the rear of the building.

Running bend over to the back of the building he located a roof window leading into one of the rooms where the hostages were being kept. Gently he pried open the window before he looked in. There were 3 men guarding the prisoners. Gohan waited for them to face away from the hostages before he dropped down and knocked them unconscious. Turning around he started to untie the council members.

"Are everyone okay? Is anyone injured?" he asked as he managed to free the last person.

"We are all fine thank you." A woman replied as she stood up. "But they have taken the mayor and deputy mayor."

He nodded and concentrated again before he opened the door leading into the hallway. "The back way out of the building is clear take that and get out trough the back door. I will find the mayor."

He watched as the group silently crept out of the room and down the hall. There was another group of terrorist about two floors down from him. He guessed that the two agitated ki's belonged to the two other hostages. The men with the mayor were far stronger than the 4 in the lobby. He doubted that Videl would be able to handle them.

He slipped down the stairs and started to walk along the corridor listening to make sure that he wasn't suddenly surprised or discovered. He couldn't be hurt but the solders might just decide to kill the two men that were their hostages.

He stopped as he heard shouting and gun fire coming from down below. ~_Ah Videl must have finally showed up, I wondered what took her so long~_

He levitated upwards to float just beneath the ceiling. Flying down the corridor he stopped in front of the room where the red ribbon solders were. ~_This must be the main council room. That means there is an upper gallery around the top where the public can view proceedings from. I should be able to get a better picture of what is happening from there_~ Gohan thought to himself. He looked around to find the stairs leading upwards towards the gallery.

When he got there he knelt and looked over the railing. The mayor and deputy mayor was sitting tied up in the middle of the room. Videl was standing in the doorway and the 4 remaining terrorists stood in a half circle in front of her. What he immediately noticed and what he was sure that Videl was unaware of was the bomb ticking away next to the mayor.

He watched as the female crime fighter took on all 4 of the men standing in front of her. She was good, not z warrior good, but good for someone that never had what he considered good, training.

He jumped down and landed next to the two tied up men. As he removed the gag from the mayor's mouth the man suddenly spoke up. "We need to get out of here straight away. They have placed explosives through out the entire building and set it to explode any second now."

"Then go the way out is clear." He pointed to the side door leading out into the hall way.

"Shit" Gohan muttered under his breath as he turned to watch Videl struggling in her fight against the 4 men. Using his speed he knocked out three of the men facing Videl. While Videl managed to kick one of the men in the side of the head sending him crashing in the direction of the bomb.

"What?! Who gave you the right to interfere in my fight? I don't need your help." Videl shouted as she watched the three men fell unconsciously to the floor.

"We don't have time for this; the whole building is set to explode." This was as far as he got before everything disappeared in a bright flash of light.

~_I must be dead_~ Videl thought to herself. The building had exploded so she must be dead. ~_Man dad is going to be so mad that I got beaten like this_~ She opened her eyes slowly. She was surrounded by a glowing golden aura. She turned her head and realised that she was in the arms of the gold fighter. Looking up she saw him looking down at her. ~_Man I wish I could see his face_~

"Are you all right?" The glowing youth holding her asked.

"Yes, I think so. What happened?" She asked as she craned her neck trying to see where they were. What she did notice made her tighten her grip on the teen holding her. They were floating high above the city. She could see the destroyed City hall far down below them.

The gold fighter chuckled. "One of the men detonated the bomb and the place exploded. I managed to get both of us out of there before it did." He tightened his arms that where around her waist. "Hold on."

"Hi what do think your doooo…?" Videl's question turned into a scream as they suddenly started to fall.

Gohan allowed them to free fall until they were only a couple of meters above the ground before he slowed and gently landed. Releasing his hold on Videl who had her eyes closed and were still clinging to him. "Hi we're on the ground so you can let go now. Not that I mind, but I think the Captain wants to talk to you."

Videl's eyes snapped open and she hastily stepped back from the masked crime fighter holding her. She just hoped that she wasn't blushing. Turning she looked at the Police Chief and a bunch of reporters rushing down on her. "Hi I still don't know who you are?" Videl asked as she turned around again only to notice that the gold fighter was no longer there.

"Videl are you okay?" The portly police chief asked as he came rushing up to her. Followed by a gaggle of reporters

"Miss Satan what is the relationship between you and the Gold Fighter?"

"Miss Satan since when are you and the Gold Fighter working together?"

"Miss Satan is it true that you and the Gold Fighter are romantically involved?"

"Miss Satan do you know the identity of the Gold Fighter?" All of the reporters fired of questions at the same time.

Videl took a few steps back as she held up her hands. She really hated reporters and she was so going to kill the Gold Fighter for leaving her in this mess, and did that idiot just asked her if she and the gold fighter was dating?

*_*_*_*_*_*

Gohan landed quietly in a groove of trees that stood at the edge of the school yard. He transformed back into his regular clothes as he headed to area where he could sense his friends ki's from. He wondered what they where doing out here and why they were not in class.

As he came into the clearing that his friends were sitting in he was suddenly drenched in water. Spluttering and cursing he wiped water out of his eyes to see Mirai standing in front of him holding an empty bucked. The other three were bend over and laughing their heads off.

"What the fuck? What is the meaning of this?" He demanded as he shook his head and pulled at the t-shirt that wetly stuck to his body.

"I told you I can only hold the spell for 30 minutes. Be back before that. Did you listen? No of course not. It had been almost an hour Gohan." Valla replied from where she was leaning against a tree.

It was only then that Gohan noticed that all 4 were just as soaked as he was.

"Sorry it took a bit longer than I had though." He grinned sheepishly. "Sooo, I take it you came up with another distraction?"

"Mirai did really. He set of the smoke alarms which trigger the sprinklers. Classes have been cancelled for the rest of the day." Perigus said as he got up and pulled Lime to his side. "We just waited for you before we go and sign out at the office."

"So why did you drench me?" Gohan demanded in a huff.

Laughing as she walked past him Valla responded. "Hi we got wet for you, besides it will look strange if you were dry while everyone else is wet. And in any case you look so cute when you're all wet like that." With that she made a dash for the office with a grinning Gohan chasing her.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Wow I can't believe that I managed to finish this chapter so quickly.

And there you have it folks. The 5 are together again and now the true mayhem can begin.

A shout out to my biggest fan: Silver pixie thanks for reading my fic sis.

So please everyone review and tell me what you think. Pretty please.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Why, why can't I own DBZ?! Sobs

~ _Thoughts_~

"Speech" English

"**Speech" Saiyan**

{Bond}

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 12: Party planning and World domination**

Erasa sat cross legged on the table standing next to the wall of Videl Satan's private gym. Filing her nails she watched as her friend beat the living daylights out of a sand filled boxing bag. It was the second one today and like its predecessor it was dieing a slow and painful death. Erasa felt sorry for the poor bag, it was not a pleasant way to go, but its sacrifice was necessary.

Videl had returned from the City Hall in even a worst temper than when she had left. She had flatly refused to speak about what had happened. After Erasa had explained about the strange malfunction of the fire sprinkles and that classes had been cancelled, she had left with the crime fighting teen to sign out at the office. She had then decided that Videl in her current mood should not be alone and had gone with Videl to her house. The reason for Videl's black mood had become clear the moment she had switched on the television while Videl was getting them some snacks. There in an, unscheduled news brought cast was scenes from the fight that had taken place at the city hall and pieces of the interview with Videl.

In the fore ground was a female reporter taking into her microphone while in the background was Videl being gently held in the Gold fighter's arms as they slowly landed in front of the ruined city hall. "As you can see the rumours that Miss Videl Satan and the unknown Gold fighter has been fighting crime together has now been proven to be accurate. It will even appear that there may be more to the partnership than just crime fighting. Can it be that there is love blooming in Satan City?" The blond haired reporter asked with a smile. It was of course on that unfortunate note that Videl had entered the room. Seeing what was on the TV and hearing what the reporter was saying was the last straw for the black haired teenager.

With a heartfelt and anger driven scream Videl had thrown the plate of snacks at the TV and had stormed off to her private gym to massacre some poor innocent and completely helpless boxing bags. Erasa had followed at a somewhat more subdued pace to ensure that her best friend contain herself to killing sandbags and not any of her father's students.

So this is how Erasa found herself almost three hours later filing her nails and waiting for Videl to calm down enough to actually talk without swearing and muttering about painful torture techniques and how to apply them to one mystery Gold fighter.

With a strange sound that sounded suspiciously like a sigh the bag tore in the centre and sand spilled out to fall to the floor. Inanely Erasa wondered if the dead boxing bags have their own little place in other world away from fighters or were they recreated to be tortured and killed again and again. Shaking her head to clear away the very random and strange thought she focused on her friend who stood panting softly next to the now deceased bag. "Ready to talk or do you want to kill another one?" Erasa asked in a cheerfully bright voice as she opened her handbag to put away the nail file and to pull out a bottle of soft pink nail polish.

"Talk! Talk! What is there to talk about?" Videl shrieked in a voice that slowly climbed in decibels. "You saw the news brought cast. I can't believe people can be that stupid. This is going to ruin my reputation and I don't even want to think what my father is going to say about this." She ranted as a small vein in her forehead started to swell.

Erasa deftly applied a layer of paint to one of her nails before she replied. "I rather doubt that this will damage your reputation as for your father, tell him the truth. He adores you so if you are honest he will believe you." Holding her hand up to make sure that all the nails had gotten an even coat of paint she waited for Videl to process what she had said.

With a soft hump Videl got up onto the table next to Erasa and watched her friend apply another layer of paint to one of the nails that she wasn't happy with. "And what about this ridiculous story that I and the Gold fighter are 'involved'" She asked as she made air quotes when she said the word involved. "I mean I don't even know who he is. I have never even seen his face." The last came out sounding just a little petulantly.

Erasa laughed at how much like a young child Videl sounded when she said that. "Well that can be our special project for the year. Find out the identity of the mysterious Gold fighter."

"Well it can be one of our projects." Videl muttered.

Turning to face her friend Erasa raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Oh and what other projects do you have in mind?" she asked.

Flopping backwards onto the table and stretching out her hands above her head Videl suddenly grinned. "Find out what Gohan and his friends secrets are, because believe me, those lot have secrets and I plan to expose them all."

*_*_*_*_*_* Tuesday morning *_*_*_*_*_*

Gohan, Mirai and Perigus walked into the classroom together, talking softly about the fact that the brat pack has been suspiciously quiet and well behaved for the last week and wondering what the 5 little demons had planned. Everyone in their community knew that those five were only well behaved when they were planning something major.

Gohan had caught up with the two cousins just outside of the city and they had decided to walk to school together to plan the coming weekend. Now that they were no longer grounded they had some work on the Hybrid that they needed to catch up with. Making plans had ultimately led to the brats and how to keep them out of their hair and the very suspicious fact they were pretending to be model children.

Gohan looked up to where their seats were to see Lime and Valla all ready there talking animatedly about something. He also noted Videl was glaring at him from her seat next to Erasa. He couldn't help the very smug little smirk that tried to pull the corners of his lips up and truth be told he didn't try very hard either.

Videl glared at Gohan feeling her stomach tie itself into knots of anger at the smirk on his lips. One of these days she was going to beat the crap out of him and then he would have no choice but to lose the attitude and act like the nerdy little geek that he was.

As always Lime was the first to notice the boys or more precisely she noticed Perigus first. Waving and smiling at the three boys as they made their way up to their seats Gohan wondered how it felt to have another person so invested in you that is was physically painful to be apart from one another.

"Perigus!" Lime laughed as she threw herself at the teen walking beside Gohan. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his head down for a long kiss.

Gohan just sighed and shook his head. Those two were ridiculous.

"Knock it of you two, you are in public." Mirai grated out through clenched teeth.

Lime giggled as she came up for air and winked at Mirai.

"You're just jealous, that you don't have such a gorgeous girlfriend." Perigus said as he untangled Lime's arms from around his neck and manoeuvred her into her chair.

"Oh please I can pretty much have any girl I want; beside I was thinking of taking Vesca to mum's company party next month." The lavender haired teen replied in a coldly superior tone as he pushed a strand of hair behind his ears.

Valla who had been snickering at the expression on Mirai's face felt herself first grew cold and then boiling hot with fury. How dare he think about asking that, that little tart out? Before she could say anything Lime spoke up again distracting her from the sudden burst of irrational fury.

"Oh, please Mirai be serous. Vesca is such a slut, sure she is quite attractive but with an attitude like that." She waved a hand in a rude saiyan gesture signalling what she would not say out loud. "Besides your father would have a fit if you showed up at the function with such a third class."

Mirai opened his mouth to protest but Lime just flapped her hand at him. "Oh hush, we have something to tell you." She waited until everybody had seated themselves glaring at Mirai until he sat down. "We are having a party!" She proclaimed in a happy voice beaming at the three boys.

Gohan leaned back in his chair as he watched the force of nature that was called Lime. A party sounded like a wonderful idea. "When, where and who?" he asked. He needed not asked anything more elaborate, years of close association had made that unnecessary.

"Saturday at Dende's, the usual suspects." Valla replied as she fiddled with her phone again, before looking up Gohan to smile a smile that was just slightly predatory.

Gohan felt him smile a similar smile in reply. Saturday was a dark moon it would be the perfect time to have a party. The small children were always put to bed early and the adult's well they usually found a way to get rid of the teens so that they could spent time alone.

"You do realise that we will have to get someone to chaperone? Not a single one of our parents will allow us to have a dark moon party unsupervised." Gohan asked leaning back in his chair to look Valla in the eyes.

Valla smile grew bigger and turned moderately evil. Gohan suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of stomach that he was going to seriously regret what Valla was about to say.

"Well yes we thought about that. So Lime and I decided that you will ask Piccolo to chaperone." The reply came in the soft and just vaguely seductive voice that Valla used when she wanted one of her male friends to do something for her. Gohan winced inwardly he was in no way attracted to Valla but when she used that tone there was no way he could say no to her.

"He will never agree to it." He sighed dismally.

"He will if you ask him. He never can say no to you." Valla pointed out. Her cell phone beep and she pulled it out to type at it for a few minutes before looking up at Lime who had an eyebrow raised in question and grinned. "That's from Zucca. Raspt will be back by the weekend and he has agreed to DJ."

"Cool." Lime responded smugly before pulling out her blackberry and making some notes on it. "Well then everything is set, that was the last thing on our list not sorted."

Erasa and Videl who had quietly been listing to the whole conversation since the three boys had joined the two girls suddenly piped up. "You are having a party?" Erasa asked in an excited voice. Erasa loved parties and she was always invited to every single one.

Lime turned to look at the blond haired girl and rolled her eyes before turning back to her phone. She poked at it before looking up at her sister. Something seemed to pass between the two girls before Valla turned to look at Erasa.

"Yes we are having a party." The reply came in a clipped tone. "A private party. Invitation only and no you are not invited." She continued cruelly before turning her back on the two girls.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. His uncle had warned him about female saiyans. He grimaced as he remembered the talk he and Raditz had, had not long after his mother and the others where turned into saiyans. Female saiyans were territorial in the extreme and could be vicious and malicious in the protection of what they considered to be there males. He would apologies to Videl and Erasa later. He did not stop to think why he had felt the need to apologies. Not to Erasa but more to Videl.

Videl felt her cheeks heat up in anger. She was always invited to all the parties. Not that she went but the thing was every one invited Videl Satan. But these five were treating her like she was some kind on common hussy and that could not be seen socialising with her. She turned to the front of the class as the teacher entered. They would pay for this and every other insult. She turned to look at her friend to see the sad expression on Erasa's face. Oh they were so going to pay.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The man knelt in front of the large throne like chair that stood with its back to him. He could not see the person sitting in the chair. He looked up at the man standing next to the chair. He had cold green eyes with cat like pupils. His hair was ice blond and shoulder length and pulled into a pony tail on top of his head. The band holding his hair together was silver and etched with runes that made the man kneeling in front of him blood run cold. He was dressed in a black and red military looking uniform.

"I have retrieved the object you desired Darkness." The kneeling man said softly before slowly pulling out the three star dragon ball. He held it up so that the fire light that reflected around the chair danced on the surface of the ball.

The blond haired man took the ball before handing to the person seated in the chair. "Did you have any trouble?" He asked as he returned his gaze to the man kneeling on the ground in front of him. His voice soft and alien in a way that the kneeling man could not described.

"No commander Kolya. It all went just as planned. The only unexpected thing was when the gold fighter arrived and rescued the hostages, but he did not suspect anything." The reply came.

"Good then leave." Kolya said as he turned back to the person seated in the chair. The dismals clear. Kolya waited until the door closed behind the solder before he relaxed.

He looked down at the woman seated in the chair. She was holding the dragon ball in her elegant hand her long and delicate fingers tenderly stroking the ball as she turned it so that it would catch the flickering light of the fire.

"One down, six to go. Only six more then I will have what should have been mine from the beginning. You have done well Kolya when this is over your loyalty will be richly rewarded." She pointed at the door with one finger the nail painted in a dark red colour. "Leave me now."

Kolya bowed and slowly back away to the door. "Your will is mine Darkness."

*_*_*_*_*_*

So first of I would like to really apologies for taking so long between updates but things have been just a little bit insane around here, but everything seems to have settled and it would appear that it is back to normal.

So let me know what you think.


End file.
